O Segredo de Mana
by Shina no Ophycus
Summary: Mana está de volta, e agora gendou tem um problema para manter a piloto no Japão, enquanto isso Alguém se infiltra na NERV e importantes documentos pessoais do Comandante Ikari somem, sobra para Kaji e Misato lidarem com os dois problemas de uma vez.....
1. Prologo

Prólogo

Ele passava a mão pelo queixo mal barbeado enquanto pensava, mastigava um palito de dentes que pendia do canto da boca que formava um sorriso descarado e sem graça na face dele, que tentava se forçar a pensar...

-Estou esperando Senhor Ryoji...

-Karen? Kate? Kátia, ah... sei lá, por que importa tanto saber o nome da moça?

-Por que? – Gendou Ikari ergueu uma sobrancelha por traz dos óculos reluzentes que devolviam ao rapaz seu reflexo, o Comandante permanecia frio e inexpressivo, mas Kaji bem sabia que ele estava irritado e que possivelmente seu emprego estava em risco... mas o que é sua vida senão um risco atraz do outro mesmo? O comandante Ikari com um gesto de mão deu permissão para seu assistente falar, voltando a trançar os dedos manter seus cotovelos na mesa da mesma forma que antes...

-Bem senhor Ryoji, a moça em questão, apesar de não existir em nossos registros estava devidamente uniformizada, e possuía um cartão de acesso de nível equivalente ao meu com o nome em branco, e com isso teve livre acesso pela NERV por uma semana e a última pessoa que teve contato com ela foi você, contato esse que nossas câmeras de segurança registraram. Alias senhor Ryoji, gostaríamos de não termos visto esse "tipo" de contato nas nossas câmeras se possível, será que preciso ser mais claro?

-Ah Fuyutsuki, qual é? Vai dizer que você nunca fez essas coisas quando era mais jovem? – O senhor de cabelos brancos e semblante sério ignorou a pergunta de Kaji e prosseguiu

-Agora este Fantasma que entrou nesta Base tem de ser rastreado e encontrado custe o que custar... será que estou sendo enfático o suficiente para que você perceba o quanto precisamos encontrá-la?

-Entendi, entendi, mas vocês não podem designar alguém de dentro da NERV para isso não é? Afinal se fizessem isso a Katsuragi teria de ser comunicada também...

-Está conjeturando demais, por isso apenas encontre a moça tome dela o que ela me levou e garanta que ela nunca mais apareça... não me importo com os métodos que você usar nem com o destino dela, apenas quero minhas coisas de volta senhor Ryoji, entendido?

Kaji abriu seu melhor sorriso enquanto enfiava as mãos no bolso então o assunto não era da NERV, era pessoal mesmo... hum... interessante...

- E o Comandante teria alguma idéia de quem poderia querer invadir seu escritório aqui na NERV?

-Está perguntando demais Ryoji, não vai querer que a fita da segurança caia nas mãos da Katsuragi não é?

-De maneira nenhuma, mas se eu tenho de rastrear um fantasma tenho de lhe fazer perguntas e acho bom o senhor respondê-las, por que se eu não puder resolver isso para o senhor, ninguém mais poderia não é? Afinal quem mais aqui dentro poderia investigar entre a NERV e a SEELE sem levantar suspeitas e se é algo pessoal não pode designar seus subordinados sem chamar a atenção da Akagi ou da Katsuragi e pelo visto, o senhor Ikari não quer nem uma e nem outra envolvida... portanto... que tal colaborarmos mutuamente?

-Bem... digamos que eu sei ser um homem razoável... mas não abuse Ryoji, adoraria lhe dar um tiro, o motivo não importa, eu realmente adoraria vê-lo morto...

Kaji Ryoji sorriu e tirou do bolso seu cigarro, cuspindo o palito de dentes no chão do escritório de Gendou, sentou-se e o acendeu enquanto punha o pé no canto da mesa do Comandante que permanecia frio e imóvel em sua inexpressão ameaçadora...

-Parece o começo de uma linda amizade... conte-me a história... – o cinismo de Kaji fazia Fuyutsuki ferver de raiva, mas ele não censurou Gendou, por mais que odiasse ambos ali...

-Misato... Misato...

-Eu ouvi da primeira vez... – Misato estava sentada atraz da pilha de papéis em sua mesa, os relatórios de danos causados pelas últimas batalhas contras os Anjos eram chatíssimos de se fazer... por isso ficavam se acumulando na mesa em todas as suas estúpidas quatro vias carbonadas, como Akagi podia gostar dessas coisas?

-Então por que não responde? Trouxe seu café... – A jovem loura tinha uma caneca fumegante em cada mão, sentou-se numa cadeira de escritório e entregou uma caneca para a amiga

-Sabe que não gosto de café preto...

-Mas não pode viver só de álcool, sua irresponsável... tem dois adolescentes na sua casa sabia? Que exemplo dará para eles?

-Não fale como se fosse minha mãe... já entendi ta bom, foi só um deslize...

-E com quem deslizou desta vez?

-Conhece o operador do Raio-X? – Misato falava com um sorriso maroto no rosto, mas Ritsuko ouvia com a expressão de desaprovação séria...

-Qualquer dia desses você terá de tomar vergonha nessa sua cara de pau deslavada sabia?

-Você sempre foi exagerada, não é nada de mais, apenas saímos juntos pra beber alguma coisa... – Ritsuko lançou um olhar em que Misato pode ver claramente que não adiantava falar, a Doutora já sabia exatamente o que ela havia feito, e nada que dissesse poderia enganá-la...

-Pelo menos você se lembra o nome dele?

-Claro que lembro... estava no crachá... eu anotei em algum lugar... – Misato detestava quando Akagi fazia isso... mas sabia que no fundo tanta implicância inquiridora era apenas preocupação com o seu bem estar... não que isso diminuísse o incomodo...

Akagi fez um sinal de desaprovação com a cabeça e tirou do bolso do jaleco um envelope timbrado com o selo da NERV, dentro havia várias folhas dobradas e grampeadas no canto superior... Misato pegou o envelope aliviada por mudar de assunto, não conseguia lembrar o nome do sujeito... mas também não importava mesmo, afinal só saíram pra beber... a Major passou os olhos pelas folhas enquanto tomava longas goladas de café... vez por outra ela olhava para Ritsuko de relance.

-Então Mana será mesmo inclusa no projeto... não sei como vou dizer isso ao Shinji...

-Vou voltar ao trabalho... se precisar de mim sabe onde me encontrar... e o nome dele é Koji... não te soa familiar? Me lembra um Ex seu...

Quando Ritsuko fechou a porta pode ouvir o baque de algo batendo contra ela, com certeza Misato lhe atirou algum peso de papel ou cinzeiro que estava á mão... mas não podia perder a piadinha infame... Koji... nome muito parecido com Kaji, não é mesmo? Será que é para evitar trocar os nomes em uma hora imprópria? A Doutora Akagi ria divertida, deixando para traz uma Misato irritadiça a resmungar meia dúzia de palavras entre dentes...

O trem partia rápido cortando o ar e zunindo nos ouvidos da menina, sentada num banco da estação segurando seu chapéu para não voar com o vento ela esperava ansiosa pela pessoa que viria buscá-la... um pequeno envelope timbrado estava amassado entre seus dedos, ela olhava para o chão distraindo-se com os desenhos que sua sombra formava, quando uma sombra maior cobriu a sua...

-Mana?

-hã?... Ah sim sim - A jovem ergueu-se de imediato e cumprimentou formalmente o homem á sua frente – Sou eu mesma.

-Kaji Ryoji, muito prazer... vim buscá-la no lugar da Major Katsuragi – O homem era bem mais alto que ela, vestia sapatos de bico quadrado, calça social preta, uma camisa azul com o colarinho desabotoado e uma gravata meio frouxa, mastigava um palito de dentes no canto da boca e tinha a barba por fazer, mas mesmo assim era muito bonito, os cabelos compridos presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, esse desleixo o fazia parecer mais jovem do que era, e o crachá que ele lhe apresentara confirmava sua identidade.

-Aconteceu algo com a Major?

-Não, eu apenas achei mais conveniente vir buscá-la pessoalmente ao invés de tirá-la do trabalho para isso, se visse a mesa dela saberia o que eu estou falando... como foi sua estada na Alemanha?

-Boa muito boa, mas como a NERV obrigou SEELE a destacar um piloto alemão para cá as relações entre a Base de lá com a Base Japonesa se tornaram delicadas e preferiram me mandar de volta.

-Bem, é delicado por que Asuka tem dupla nacionalidade, ela é tão Alemã quanto Japonesa e ambos a queriam como piloto, no seu caso, você é Japonesa, e não havia motivos para deixá-la na Alemanha mais tempo...mas não vamos gastar saliva com isso, você já almoçou? Agente podia comer alguma coisa antes de ir para a NERV, a comida de lá é terrível...

-Você tem certeza que a menina não estava lá? – Akagi falava enquanto digitava rapidamente em seu computador, já Misato virava sua segunda lata de cerveja.

-Claro que tenho! A menina não é invisível! E também já verifiquei, ela pegou o trem no horário certo, e chegou até Tokyo-3, e tem mais eu interroguei os funcionários, o rapaz da faxina se lembrou dela, e disse que ela foi embora acompanhada de um homem que veio buscá-la, de carro, pela descrição só pode ser aquele irresponsável...

-Bem se ela está com Kaji qual a preocupação? – Ritsuko sequer tirava os olhos da tela do computador conforme movia os dedos rápidos sobre o teclado... – Alias não devia beber está trabalhando...

-É meu horário de almoço, não estou bebendo em serviço...

-Mas tem de estar sóbria para o turno da tarde...

-Precisa de mais do que duas latas para me fazer ficar bêbada...

-Se contarmos com as que você provavelmente bebeu no café da manhã, acho que é suficiente...

-Por que defende aquele crápula e pega no meu pé? Posso saber? É algum tipo de esporte por acaso? – O telefone tocou, Ritsuko atendeu antes mesmo do segundo toque e o colocou preso á orelha encolhendo um pouco o ombro para poder falar enquanto digitava..

-Sim sim, ela está aqui, só um instante – Ritsuko parou de digitar para segurar o telefone pondo a mão no lugar onde se fala e se dirigindo á Misato

-Telefone para você, é o Chefe da Divisão de Combate aos Angels da Base Alemã... quer saber sobre Mana...

Misato virou os olhos, só podia ser brincadeira... já estavam ligando atraz da menina e Kaji por aí com ela num paradeiro incerto e não sabido...

-Transfira para minha sala, pode demorar...lá se vai meu horário de almoço...


	2. Passando para traz

O Segredo de Mana – Capitulo 1

Kaji e Mana estavam sorridentes, a menina comia um pedaço de melancia e falava sobre programas de televisão que passavam na Alemanha, a NERV parecia ainda maior aos seus olhos, em suas recordações esse lugar parecia menor e menos frio... ao passar pela Divisão de experimentos Kaji pode ver a Doutora Akagi digitando em seu computador em sua sala olhou para a menina com cumplicidade pedindo que esperasse ali fora e entrou sorrateiro, passou pela lateral da mesa de trabalho de Ritsuko aparentemente sem ser notado e a abraçou por traz da cadeira onde a mesma sentava...

-Já disse que você está linda hoje Doutora Akagi? – Kaji fez questão de roçar sua barba por fazer no rosto de Ritsuko conforme falava, usou sua melhor voz rouca próxima do ouvido da loira, mas a Doutora permanecia indiferente digitando rapidamente seus relatórios de pesquisa...

-Se pretende me comprar com esta cafajestagem barata, é melhor esquecer... – Kaji virou os olhos e a soltou, encostando na mesa de trabalho de Ritsuko.

-Você é muito fria sabia?

-E você continua o mesmo moleque da faculdade... agora me ouça, a Misato está uma fera com você por causa de Mana...

-Ah... isso? Bem, eu resolvi buscar a menina e acabamos parando pra almoçar, perdemos a noção do tempo conversando, sabe como são essas meninas de hoje, adoram conversar... – Ritsuko parou de digitar, girou um pouco a cadeira para encarar Kaji de frente e cruzou os braços séria.

-Você causou problemas sérios para ela, desde a hora do almoço a coitada está enrolando o Comandante Ikari e o Chefe da Divisão de Combate aos Angels da Alemanha, acredito que as desculpas dela estão acabando, poderia por gentileza ir lá resolver isso de uma vez?

-Está bem, já entendi – Kaji abotoou o colarinho da camisa e ajeitou a gravata, também tirou o palito de dentes mastigado da boca, pendurou o crachá no bolso da camisa, soltou os cabelos e passou a mão por eles para prendê-los direito. – Pronto estou mais apresentável, agora se me permite, o cavaleiro de armadura brilhante tem uma militar em apuros para salvar...

-Ah, Kaji! A menina fica comigo... mande Mana entrar por favor...

Misato já não sabia o que dizer, se aquele Alemão ligasse novamente ela teria de dizer que não sabia o paradeiro de Mana, e também tinha o Comandante Ikari querendo saber o porque de os testes não terem começado, já estava toda a equipe á postos aguardando, e nada da menina... o telefone tocou, ela não queria atender, mas tinha de fazer isso, iria dizer que não sabia onde a menina estava e assumiria a responsabilidade, o segundo toque a fez levar a mão na direção do aparelho, mas Kaji atendeu primeiro...

-Boa tarde Comandante Ikari, não não Misato não está, foi ao Toalete mas não se preocupe Mana já está na sala de testes, tivemos um imprevisto mas nada demais, a Major lidou com tudo muito bem, sabe como são esses assuntos de mulher exigem discrição... agora se me permite parece que a Major está recebendo uma segunda chamada, com licença...- Misato estava estupefata, sabia que devia falar alguma coisa mas estava sem reação, os olhos viam mas ela custava a acreditar, quão descarado Kaji podia ser? – Sala da Major Katsuragi Chefe da Divisão de Combate aos Angels da NERV, Kaji Ryoji em que posso ajudar? Não o senhor não pode falar com Mana, e não, também não pode nos ameaçar ... hum... ah sim sim entendo, o senhor está irritado por que perdeu dois pilotos para nós, mas veja bem não é nada pessoal, o caso é que ambas tem Nacionalidade Japonesa e vocês não podem segurá-la aí então por gentileza só ligue para cá quando tiver argumentos para tomá-la de nós...

Kaji desligou o telefone e abriu um meio sorriso vitorioso...

-Então, eu não mereço um beijo por livrá-la desses chatos? – Kaji sequer teve tempo de ver, apenas sentiu a face arder e o ouvido zunir

-O que pensa que estava fazendo? Sabe o quanto meu emprego esteve em risco para você poder se divertir por aí? – Misato mordia o lábio com raiva, ele podia ver nos olhos dela aquele brilho irritadiço...

-Se sabia que eu estava com a menina por que não disse isso para eles?

-Por que aí seria o SEU emprego em risco, sabe que eu não faria isso... – Misato sentou cruzou os braços e bufou irritada – agora você acaba de destratar uma autoridade internacional...

-Bem o posto dele é igual ao seu, o que dá á ele o direito de destratá-la? Alias sua patente Militar é superior á dele...

-Isso não é assunto do seu departamento portando será que você poderia me deixar trabalhar?

-Engano seu meu amor – o meio sorriso cresceu no rosto de Kaji, enquanto ele tirava um papel amassado de dentro de um envelope timbrado também amarrotado... – agora estamos juntos no caso Mana...

-Só pode estar brincando... – Misato tomou o papel da mão de Kaji num movimento preciso e ríspido...

-Eu sei, eu sei, é emoção demais para você não é – Kaji a abraçou por traz apoiando o queixo no ombro dela enquanto lhe estreitava a cintura... Misato tentava ler o papel – Estamos juntos nisso, alias essa proximidade toda, não te dá idéias?

-Idéias de como te fazer entender que nós dois terminamos à anos – ela deixou o cotovelo ir para traz com força, atingindo a boca do estômago dele e fazendo-o soltá-la – Só podem estar brincando, trabalhar com você é loucura...

Kaji sentia doer onde ela batera, mas estampou seu melhor sorriso no rosto e sentou-se na cadeira dela colocando os pés na mesa... Misato com um tapa tirou os pés dele antes de encostar-se na mesa exatamente onde ele apoiava os pés instantes antes. Ela cruzou os braços e deixou o semblante sério

-Se vou ser obrigada a trabalhar com você o caso é sério, eles não querem mesmo ceder a menina para a NERV não é?

-Não, mas ela tem cidadania Japonesa, devido ao pai adotivo, você leu os relatórios com a Ritsuko?

-Sim, eu li, e fiquei enojada...ele adotou a menina só para poder mantê-la na NERV, como conseguiu?

-Bem, Gendou é um homem poderoso, ele pode muitas coisas por meios escusos...

A sala de testes era fria e impessoal, como tudo naquele lugar parecia ser, Mana saiu da sala de preparação e expurgo, já estava vestindo o Plugsuit laranja, que de tão confortável parecia estar nua... essa sensação a incomodava. Na Alemanha ela nunca pilotara em situação de Batalha, e tinha medo de ter de fazer isso aqui, sabia que Shinji era um piloto também, mas nunca contou á ele que pilotava, e também que estivera na NERV seria estranho vê-lo aqui nesta situação talvez ele nem soubesse que ela voltou ao Japão, assim como seria desagradável ter de dizer que escondeu isso dele. Mana caminhava devagar tentando limpar a mente, se não parasse de pensar nestas coisas não iria se sair bem nos testes, o Coqpit da Unidade que ela testaria estava pronto mas nem sinal do EVA em si...

-Mana, aqui é a Doutora Akagi, iremos começar a simulação, entre no Coqpit e acomode-se... – a voz da Doutora parecia fria pelos auto falantes, olhando para cima Mana podia vê-la na Sala isolada onde vários técnicos trabalhavam, também podia ver a Major Katsuragi, aquela com quem Shinji mora e Kaji, todos na Sala blindada com vidro de mais de 30 cm de espessura observando pelos monitores do Magi seus movimentos. O Coqpit é exatamente como o da Unidade que ela testou na Alemanha, se sentou e acomodou-se com o manche de artilharia bem posicionado, ligou os transmissores também.

-Estou pronta – Mal terminou de falar e a Doutora Akagi deu a ordem para a imersão em Bakelite, a cabine se encheu com o liquido que penetrou nos pulmões da menina deixando-a como uma criança dentro da barriga materna. Logo a sua frente apareceram as telas de monitoramento, sincronização, artilharia e arsenal, radar, e sensores de movimento e vegetação.

-Mana, a taxa de sincronização está muito baixa, tente não pensar em Alemão dentro da cabine á menos que eu peça, entendido?

Os primeiros testes de Mana levaram duas horas e não conseguiram atingir um resultado satisfatório, Misato observou sem intervir, afinal este era o trabalho de Ritsuko e não dela, só estava ali para garantir que tudo sairia bem dentro das normas de segurança e Kaji só estava ali por uma autorização especial expedida por ela pessoalmente, mas o que mais a incomodava era saber que ao terminar o teste a menina seria mandada para casa, e ela teria de conversar com Mana. Quando Ritsuko ordenou que o Coqpit fosse esvaziado do Bakelite soltou um longo suspiro...

-Acabou... – Ritsuko continuava a observar os quadros com os dados de sincronização de Mana e os resultados dos outros tres pilotos... falava entre um gole e outro de café- isso não é nada bom, ela não serve para pilotar, é como o Suzuhara... em batalha o EVA a rejeitaria.

-Eu não vou permitir que ela entre em batalha, temos dois ótimos pilotos para isso e Rei está se recuperando... – Misato se aproximou observando os mesmos gráficos

-Mas Asuka está com o rendimento mais baixo... – Akagi ofereceu um gole do café á Misato enquanto ponderava a situação

-Shinji ainda tem o sincronismo perfeito, Mana está fora de questão, ainda mais com a Unidade 03-1, ela rejeitou até mesmo a Ayanami... nem pensar usar Mana, enquanto a menina não conseguir uma taxa pelo menos 60mais alta do que está agora eu sequer vou cogitar a hipótese...

-Quem decide isso sou eu, Katsuragi... - Misato detestava quando Ritsuko a chamava pelo sobrenome daquela forma fria e impessoal que usava com seus computadores...

-Não mesmo, você pode mandar nos testes, mas nas Batalhas sou eu quem toma as decisões, toda operação tática é minha responsabilidade e não vou permitir arriscar mais um piloto... Mana não irá pilotar, não a quero dentro de Unidade alguma... e isso é uma ordem Akagi...

Só então Misato percebeu que Kaji já não estava ali, quando foi que ele saíra? Bem não importa agora ela tinha a desagradável tarefa de falar com Mana sobre sua casa, mas não encontrou a menina em lugar algum, ela saiu da sala de expurgo, e já havia se trocado e partido, nem sinal dela, nem sinal de Kaji... entrou em sua sala cansada demais para se irritar, jogou-se na cadeira e soltou seus cabelos que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, queria uma cerveja... se ajeitou na cadeira e olhou para a mesa, lá havia um bilhete escrito com uma letra que ela conhecia muito bem...

"Não se preocupe, mais uma vez te livrei do trabalho chato, Mana irá ficar em minha casa por enquanto, ela gosta das minhas melancias, e você não tem de se preocupar em deixá-la com o pai adotivo, tenha um bom Fim de Semana"

PS: Fiz seus relatórios e entreguei, considere isso um pedido de desculpas por sair daquele teste chato sem avisar...

Kaji"

Misato, imediatamente ligou o computador e com sua senha particular acessou os arquivos de segurança das câmeras de todos os setores ligados á ela ao qual Kaji não tem acesso, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu apresada, Kaji estava fazendo de novo, estava escondendo as coisas dela, algo não encaixava e além do mais, deixar uma menina adolescente dormir na casa dele era impensável... Entrou no carro e saiu cantando pneu rumo a casa dele, pensando em o que iria fazer com Mana, afinal em sua casa já não cabia mais ninguém.

Kaji estava sentado no sofá, tomava uma cerveja na mesinha de centro da sala bem á sua frente estava sua pistola automática com o silenciador devidamente acoplado, pronta para o uso, Mana dormia no seu quarto e ele ficaria ali na sala, de preferência acordado para caso o "fantasma" resolvesse aparecer. Quando ouviu os pneus cantando deixou escapar um sorriso... dirigindo á noite nesta velocidade... quanta impetuosidade... ele se levantou e colocou a arma no coldre da perna escondida pela calça e pela meia. Abriu a porta no mesmo instante em que ela iria bater...

-Boa noite Katsuragi, posso ajudar? - pelo semblante ela estava uma pilha.

-Pode começar me contando por que Mana está aqui, por exemplo... – Misato simplesmente entrou na casa sentou-se no sofá cruzou as pernas e os braços e esperou que Kaji começasse a falar... ele segurou uma risadinha de divertimento enquanto fechava a porta, e ia até a geladeira trazendo um engradado de cerveja, comprou Yebisu que é a marca que ela gosta, mesmo ele preferindo a Asaka.

-Bem você tem noção que deve ter matado minhas flores com aquele cavalo de pau que deu para estacionar o carro? – Misato continuava a olhar impassível, ele adorava vê-la nervosa, parecia que ficava mais bonita que o normal... ele jogou uma cerveja para ela que apesar de pegar a lata não a abriu...– está bem, não devia ter trazido Mana para cá sem te pedir autorização, mas não estamos na NERV agora e você não tem de se preocupar, a menina está bem, está dormindo em meu quarto, eu passarei a noite aqui na sala já que durmo tarde mesmo não me fará diferença, e eu não podia deixar você entregar ela para aquele cara.

-Eu negociaria com o Comandante Ikari a possibilidade de Mana ficar comigo ou no apartamento com a Ayanami, agora com a sua intervenção isso estará fora de cogitação... por que não me diz logo o que está acontecendo? Não é só uma questão de tutela, não iriam me obrigar a ver sua cara todo dia só por tutela...

-Mas eu vivi anos na Alemanha, por causa do caso Asuka, por isso é natural que me destaquem para te ajudar com a Mana... além do que eu conheci a mãe dela e a menina confia em mim... só isso.

-E só por isso você me impediu de ficar com a menina á sós durante todo o dia? Só por isso você gentilmente fez meus relatórios e os entregou numa ala de segurança ao qual você não teria acesso se não fosse a autorização que eu expedi para os testes de hoje.

Ele se levantou e veio sentar ao lado dela, passando o braço displicente por traz pousando a mão no encosto do sofá bem acima do ombro de Misato.

-Exatamente, ouça bem Katsuragi, você pode ficar aí tentando achar mais motivos para tentar me detestar, ou simplesmente cooperar com um cara legal que só está tentando ajudar...

-Me poupe deste teatro Kaji... – Misato se virou sentando de lado no sofá e olhando diretamente para ele de modo inquiridor tentando prestar atenção em o que aquele olhar poderia lhe dizer e não em como lhe parecia tão atraente quanto o fogo é para as mariposas - você não está salvando o mundo ou lutando contra a injustiça, está só fazendo algum trabalho para o qual foi bem pago ou no qual terá alguma vantagem, e vai me esconder o por que á todo custo... Eu não estou designada a trabalhar com você, você só me usou para alguma coisa que precisou, e com certeza não se importaria em dormir comigo para me dissuadir de descobrir o motivo... estou errada?

-Não, você está quase completamente certa...quase... – Kaji se virou no sofá ficando de frente para ela e virando num único gole o restante da lata – eu jamais me importaria de estar com você, não pense que só por que você se odeia que todos também o fazem... eu estaria com você mesmo sem motivo algum, mas parece que apesar do nosso amor não ter tido motivo para começar, você sempre quis arrumar um motivo para que ele acabasse – ela contraiu o rosto numa expressão parecida com dor, não era a primeira vez que ele lhe jogava isso na cara, na verdade apesar de dizer que não lembrava, Misato teve de ouvir isso no dia em que ele a carregou para casa, odiava saber que ele tinha razão, e já não conseguia encará-lo nos olhos, perdera a pose de inquisidora, passou para o posto de Réu sem nem notar - ... agora o que nos restou é um ferir o outro apenas para lembrá-lo que existe... por isso enquanto você saí com o cara do Raio-X eu estava dormindo com a enfermeira que cuidou de Ayanami na última internação dela, e agora que estamos juntos eu vou abrir a porta e pedir para que volte para a sua casa...

Misato se levantou em silencio, ela sempre soube de todos os casos dele, também tem as suas escapadelas, alias parece que competem um com o outro neste quesito mas ao ouvi-lo dizer imaginou ou dois, sentiu o estomago embrulhar, teve nojo de si e não dele, não se importou com a lata fechada que derrubou no chão ao levantar, era como no casamento de sua amiga, quando ela bebera tanto que ele a carregou para casa, naquele dia ela chorou como uma criança, vomitou na rua e mesmo assim ele a levou nas costas... Kaji apesar de tudo era gentil com ela, e tinha razão... ela o afastava na mesma medida em que pedia para ele ficar... talvez Ritsuko estivesse certa quando lhe disse daquela forma cruel que ela buscava paz de espírito na cama de Kaji... ele a acompanhou até a porta, parando um pouco antes de abrir a mesma.

-Shinji não precisa saber que Mana está no Japão ainda, e quanto ao pai de Mana eu já resolvi a situação, fique tranqüila, amanhã as oito horas ela estará na NERV sã e salva... eu prometo.

-Por que está fazendo isso pela menina? – Misato não conseguia encará-lo de frente em vez disso preferiu fixar o olhar numa pequena foto num porta retrato na mesa do telefone, aquela foto era tão velha, ele com os cabelos ainda nos ombros abraçado com ela, se bem se lembrava foi Ritsuko quem bateu a foto, ela devia ter uns 16 talvez 17 anos no máximo, ele estava entre os 18 e os 19...

-Mana é uma boa menina, só por isso... – Kaji se esforçava para parecer frio, mas não conseguia, ele adorava a presença dela ali e lamentava não poder responder-lhe as perguntas, lamentava mais ainda pelo que lhe dissera, mais uma vez ele a machucava, por que tinha de ser assim sempre? Um ferindo o outro quando tudo que queriam era simplesmente mandar tudo as favas e se perderem um no outro até perder a noção do tempo, do dever, dane-se a moral ele jamais a julgaria pelos erros dela já que ela também não o condenava pelos que cometera, era incrível como ela lhe trazia paz, mesmo ele sempre a machucando dessa forma...

-Você sempre foi gentil, mas não é um homem propenso á caridade, por que Kaji?

Ele virou, levou o olhar até o ponto onde ela fixava o dela, aquela foto era tão antiga, ele adorava aquela foto, foi quando eles começaram a namorar, Ritsuko tirou a foto na porta da escola, caminhou até a mesinha do telefone e pegou o porta retrato para olhar melhor, entregando ao exame dela logo em seguida...

-Éramos tão jovens... – Misato falava mais para si que para ele... ela também tem uma cópia dessa foto, está em sua carteira á anos...

-É. Eu era um moleque ainda... lembra deste dia? Foi quando te pedi em namoro... – ela assentiu com um meneio de cabeça, como ia esquecer?

-Hum hum... lembro, tomamos um porre e tanto nesta noite...Ritsuko teve de me levar pra casa...- Misato pos a foto no lugar dela, ao lado do telefone, e deixou os braços se cruzarem num abraço como se assim pudesse se proteger das lembranças... sequer percebeu o sorriso triste que deixou escapar... Kaji porém percebeu, detestava vê-la desta forma, mas sabia que não foram poucas as vezes que ele a fez dar este sorriso triste nos últimos anos, simplesmente a abraçou esperando que ela retrucasse algo, mas ela não retrucou, apenas se deixou encostar a cabeça em seu peito ali...

-Você não vai me contar não é... – a voz tinha aquele tom de quem não espera o sucesso, de fato ela sabia a resposta antes de perguntar, ele não lhe falaria...

-Não eu não vou contar...mas se eu puder me livrar desse fantasma quem sabe posso lhe dizer... – Kaji pensava que havia muitas coisas que ele jamais havia dito, apesar de sempre tentar demonstrar para ela, sabia que Misato esperava pacientemente ao longo dos anos por umas palavras, que ele nunca havia dito...sentia-se um idiota, por que em meio a tanta canalhice e cafajestagem talvez fosse esse silencio o pior dos insultos que poderia fazer á ela, e ao mesmo tempo a maior prova de quanto ele a amava, já que uma vez dito ele a estaria puxando definitivamente para seu mundo... o mundo que levou o pai dela e que ela odiava, cheio de mentiras e morte, um mundo de espera continua por alguém que talvez jamais volte...

-Nós nunca nos livramos desses fantasmas completamente, já desisti de lutar contra isso, somos a prova viva disso... – ela estaria falando deles... Kaji sempre se confundia neste aspecto, afinal não foi ela quem fugiu dele?

-Não Misato, você não entende, esse fantasma, eu vou pegá-lo... preste atenção, este Fantasma que eu me refiro tem um nome, e eu irei descobri-lo... – ela o encarou confusa, estava ele lhe dando uma dica de o que realmente acontecia? Ela roçou a perna na dele por curiosidade, conseguiu sentir o volume escondido sob a perna da calça, ele estava armado... ele estava armado dentro de casa aquela hora da noite... ela o abraçou passando os braços por baixo dos braços dele e trazendo-o pra si... sentiu ali também, ele estava com o coldre embaixo da jaqueta do uniforme, por cima da camisa, exatamente como ela, mas por que razão ele estaria armado dessa forma... esperava alguém que não fosse ela ali? Ele a estreitou no abraço e lhe depositou um beijo no pescoço, pode ouvi-la deixar escapar um murmúrio seguido de um suspiro, possivelmente uma reprimenda falsa sobre algo que ela queria se convencer de que não queria, depois aproximou a boca do ouvido e lhe disse baixinho...

-Não é que não me agrade ficar assim com você... mas já basta tres assombrados, vá para casa agora, prometo que irei procurá-la... estará tudo bem... prometo. – ela tentou prestar atenção nas palavras em si e não no efeito que aquela voz tão próxima lhe causava, ou no lugar do beijo que parecia queimar em seu pescoço... ela o soltou e ele lhe abriu a porta, ela abaixou e pegou a cerveja que havia caído... agora com certeza ia querer bebê-la, ao chegar na soleira da porta sentiu a mão dele em seu braço, e ao virar-se para vê-lo sequer teve tempo de reagir... quando deu por si estavam ambos na soleira aos beijos, ele a prensando contra o batente da porta num beijo exigente que a desnorteava... sempre assim... por que com Kaji era tudo uma vertigem louca? Tudo assim tão extremo? Tão arrebatador e tão assustador... mas também tão propício para o momento... da mesma forma abrupta que o beijo começou ambos separaram-se para respirar...

-Desculpe, me excedi...- ele falava baixo, talvez até se censurasse, mas de forma alguma se arrependia...

-Nós sempre nos excedemos quando estamos juntos... Ritsuko tem razão... é um vício... Boa noite... durma bem. – tentou sair de perto dele, e de fato saiu como se fugisse de um agressor, mesmo ele não esboçando reação alguma, conforme se afastava sentia as pernas pesarem se ele lhe pedisse ou se demonstrasse qualquer reação voltaria, sabia disso, sabia que ao menor sinal dele ela estaria disposta a voltar e fazer amor com ele até de manhã... tudo tão passional como em sua adolescência... mas talvez não tão irracional quanto antes... Misato esboçou um sorriso discreto ao olhar para o cartão amassado que tinha na mão, ele sequer notou que ela havia enfiado a mão em seu bolso durante o beijo...

Ele a observava partir com um nó na garganta, não devia tê-la beijado assim... agora que o fizera tinha um forte impulso de não deixá-la ir, queria pedir para que ela ficasse, queria fazer amor com ela até o amanhecer e exorcizar de vez esse fantasma irritante. Mas não iria fazer isso, estampou seu melhor sorriso no rosto quando ouviu ela dar a partida no carro...

-Katsuragi... – ela o olhou de imediato com aquele olhar esperançoso que ele conhecia bem, apesar de saber que chamá-la pelo sobrenome depois de tê-la beijado daquele jeito deve ter sido dolorido aos ouvidos dela...- durma bem, e não exagere na bebida...

O olhar perdeu um pouco do brilho com as palavras dele, não era o que ele queria dizer tanto quanto ela não queria ouvir, amanha ela estará de ressaca... muito provável isso... ele sabia pela forma como ela cantou o pneu saindo numa velocidade desnecessária e perigosa dali... enfiou a mão no bolso da camisa e olhou para pequeno o cartão com dois telefones internacionais impressos e com o um número rabiscado no verso... depois pôs a mão no bolso da jaqueta, Misato estava aprendendo... havia lhe roubado justamente o cartão que queria que ela roubasse... agora tinha de esperar uma oportunidade de roubar de volta a informação junto com o resultado da investigação dela... afinal, aquele moleque jamais faria um serviço para ele, mesmo que a vida de ambos dependesse disso, mas para ela Makoto descobriria o endereço até do diabo...


	3. Os primeiros Movimentos

Ela se olhava no espelho tentando se convencer de que ninguém notaria sua ressaca, aquela dor de cabeça horrível, parecia que havia uma britadeira no lugar dos miolos e algo vivo e se mexendo em seu estômago... escovava os dentes sem o menor entusiasmo, ainda bem que Shinji a acordara, senão perderia a hora novamente, e por falar em Shinji, o cheiro de café forte vindo da cozinha estava lhe embrulhando o estômago... o menino recolhia as latinhas de cerveja e as jogava num saco de lixo, enquanto esperava Misato sair do banheiro, Asuka por sua vez já estava pronta tomando seu café da manhã... assim que Misato se sentou á mesa já com sua jaqueta vermelha e sua boina militar de mesma cor embaixo do braço Shinji já veio lhe servir café...

-Não gosto de café... – Misato falava com a voz embrulhada de quem acaba de acordar

-Mas tem de tomar para melhorar essa ressaca... – Shinji simplesmente pos café no copo e se sentava enquanto enchia seu copo com leite e passava requeijão na torrada... – vai trabalhar até tarde hoje Misato-san?

-Não me esperem acordados, se precisarem comer tem dinheiro pra comprar algo congelado no mercado...

-Isso é uma vergonha! – Asuka se levantou bruscamente batendo a mão na mesa e fulminando Misato com o olhar...- a geladeira está vazia e tudo que você compra é mais cerveja e congelados...

-Então Shinji, compre algo para Asuka cozinhar... não me esperem... – ela se ergueu e saiu calmamente pegando as chaves do carro, tinha mais o que pensar, não ia perder tempo com os rompantes de Asuka... tinha de tentar descobrir o dono daquele telefone... talvez Makoto pudesse fazer esse trabalhinho para ela...

O refeitório estava cheio, isso por que ele acabou atrasando novamente, imagine se tivesse chego no horário certo! Arrumou o óculos de armação grossa respirou fundo e pegou a bandeja para entrar na fila... mas um soldado uniformizado o interpelou

-Tenente Makoto Hyuga?

-Hã... Sim... – ele ergueu a sobrancelha conforme observava o soldado que perguntava por ele... havia feito algo errado?

Misato estava impaciente já, encostada no capô de seu carro vestia as luvas de dirigir que tanto gostava, assim que viu a silhueta do soldado e seu acompanhante esboçou um sorriso aliviada.

-Bom dia Makoto-kun – para ele era como se ela voltasse a ser uma menina quando sorria daquela forma, nem parecia a mesma pessoa que dava as ordens em todos aqueles homens armados, alias, homens como este que agora estava ao seu lado batendo continência para ela, que imitou o gesto e depois dispensou o soldado.

-Misato-san, aconteceu algo? – ele parecia sem graça e confuso, sem graça ele sempre ficava quando estavam sozinhos e a confusão deve ter sido por causa do soldado que ela mandou ir buscá-lo e escoltá-lo... bem, não há motivo para deixá-lo alarmado, portanto ponha seu melhor sorriso no rosto, vamos, ignore a dor de cabeça e o gosto de guarda-chuva que se recusa a sair de sua boca não importe quantas balinhas chupe...

-Makoto-kun, importa-se de almoçar comigo fora da NERV? Prometo que Ritsuko não irá puni-lo se sumir por uma hora ou duas...

O restaurante era simples, Misato pediu dois Lamen, um refrigerante para Makoto e uma cerveja para ela enquanto esperavam o pedido chegar Misato retirou do bolso de sua jaqueta vermelha um cartão amassado.

-Makoto-kun, preciso de sua ajuda... – por instantes parou a frase, talvez estivesse ponderando quais palavras usar, não que fosse necessário, posto que para o jovem Tenente, o simples fato dela precisar dele já lhe era suficiente para agir...não precisava de motivos. Mas ela prosseguiu – acredito que algo está acontecendo na NERV por traz da vinda do novo piloto, e Kaji está envolvido...

Makoto ficou a olhá-la em silencio enquanto uma simpática garçonete colocava seus pedidos na mesa, ele detestava a simples menção do nome daquele cafajeste barato, mas não ia dizer isso á ela... ao contrario daquele desqualificado ele se portaria como o cavalheiro que ela merecia...

-Tem alguma idéia do que estaremos procurando Misato-san? – Sempre solicito, Misato gostava muito disso nele, mas sabia que tinha de tomar cuidado para não abusar do garoto...

-Na verdade não exatamente, mas ontem á noite roubei esse cartão de Kaji, e também verifiquei alguns arquivos de segurança que ele tentou Hackear do meu computador, ao que pude perceber temos um padrão aqui, ele puxou uma lista com os nomes e funções de todos os estrangeiros que trabalham ou trabalharam na NERV, mesmo aqueles que fizeram serviços temporários nos últimos seis anos.

-Se considerarmos que a piloto nova é uma menina mestiça de uma Japonesa com um Alemão temos aqui uma possível ponte para ele tentar investigar os estrangeiros na NERV. – Misato ficou por instantes perdida, em pensamentos, a mãe de Mana era japonesa então... pensava que era o pai que fosse japonês, bem isso realmente importa? Tanto faz quem dos dois é japonês... Mana tinha 14 anos como todos os outros pilotos...

-Makoto-kun, tem mais um detalhe importante, que não pode vazar, Mana tem oficialmente a nacionalidade Alemã, ela adquiriu a nacionalidade Japonesa através de um pai adotivo e não de seu pai biológico, ao que parece o pai morreu quando ela era ainda bebê e a mãe foi declarada mentalmente instável á partir deste ocorrido, por isso a menina ficou sob a guarda de tutores na base Alemã sob ordens da própria SEELE.

-Pai adotivo, então esse pai é Japonês, estou certo?

-O pai adotivo de Mana... é Gendou Ikari.

O discreto barulho dos waribashi de Makoto caindo no chão passou despercebido para a maioria dos freqüentadores do pequeno restaurante... mas não á Misato que aproveitou para pedir mais uma cerveja para a garçonete que trazia talheres novos ao seu companheiro.

O Sistema Magi é simplesmente estupendo, tres supercomputadores distintos com características próprias que beiram o mais próximo que uma máquina pode chegar do que chamamos personalidade, interligados por uma intrincada teia de dados que os fazem trabalhar juntos formando um novo conceito em tecnologia. Mais do que qualquer EVA, o Magi é de longe o maior trunfo nas mangas da NERV. Assim como as unidades EVA, o Magi precisava de pessoas compatíveis aos aspectos de cada um dos tres supercomputadores. E assim a Doutora Ritsuko Akagi, Chefe da Divisão de Tecnologia e Pesquisas da NERV teve o árduo trabalho de encontrar tais pessoas. Ninguém além dela própria poderia fazer isso, pois o Magi, tão fantástico e revolucionário, escondia também negros segredos... sua criadora Naoko Akagi, mãe de Ritsuko foi uma vítima do Projeto MAGI, assim como a Doutora Yui Ikari fora vítima do projeto Evangelion.

Para Ritsuko esquecer as árduas noites de trabalho onde sob a supervisão de Gendou terminou a obra de sua mãe seria a maior das bênçãos, isso claro se Ritsuko tivesse tempo de acreditar em "benção". O Corpo da Doutora Naoko fora enterrado num caixão lacrado, e as perguntas acerca de sua morte ficaram sem respostas, logo abaixo do complexo Magi, debaixo dos pés das dezenas de técnicos super-treinados em meio a um emaranhado de fios coloridos e luzes verdes e vermelhas que acendem e apagam alternadamente aos impulsos eletromagnéticos, ligado diretamente aos componentes que formam cada um dos tres supercomputadores que formam o Magi, estava nada menos que Naoko Akagi... ou o que restou dela pelo menos. O cérebro de Naoko, extraído do corpo sem vida e conservado para as pesquisas que fundiam os conceitos de engenharia genética e tecnologia avançada acabou por ser o mais importante e hediondo componente do Magi, tendo cada um de seus supercomputadores ligados a uma parte distinta do cérebro e retirando assim dele partes distintas do conhecimento, isso porém não explicava o projeto Magi... é insuficiente...

Conforme atravessava o estreito canal que levava ao mais bem guardado segredo do projeto MAGI, Ritsuko podia ver em sua mente os malditos ensides do corpo de sua mãe largado no interior do Magi sem vida, e sem explicação, e sem nenhuma comoção... Ritsuko não sabia definir o sadismo que tentou tomá-la naquele dia... era sua mãe, mas ao mesmo tempo era sua rival... ela a amava profundamente e a odiava com todo seu ser, a admirava e respeitava como uma autoridade ao mesmo tempo que a desprezava e tinha nojo da mulher que via nela... um espelho daquilo que estava se tornando... Ritsuko balançou a cabeça tentando afugentar esses pensamentos e lembranças... não que conseguisse, mas tentava... Para cada supercomputador que compunha o Magi um aspecto da própria Naoko era projetada. Em Baltazar podia-se ver a "Cientista" brilhante que desenvolveu os primórdios da Instrumentabilidade Humana, em Gaspar a "Mãe" que preocupou-se em criar a filha tão brilhante quanto ela da forma a extrair o máximo da menina abrindo-lhe todas as portas para uma carreira perfeita, filha esta que ela jamais conseguiu mostrar o quanto amava, posto que a inteligência precoce e a sua aparente independência fazia com que ficasse em segundo plano dando a falsa idéia para ela de que não precisava ou queria seus cuidados e em Melchior a "Mulher" aquela cujo a filha recusa-se a tecer comentários, a mesma que foi aos extremos por amor á um homem que jamais lhe dedicou o menor afeto, e mesmo assim ela viveu e morreu por ele... o mesmo homem pelo qual Ritsuko faz a mesma coisa, chafurda na lama consciente de sua culpa ao se tornar amante do amante de sua mãe...

Para cada aspecto de Magi foi designado um operador, Makoto Hyuga é o operador de Gaspar, o mais gentil e ao mesmo tempo o mais inocente dos tres Tenentes, o que não se encontrava em sua cadeira mesmo tendo passado mais de uma hora desde que seu horário de almoço expirou...

Ritsuko não sabia quanto tempo passou naquele compartimento do Magi onde ninguém além dela tinha permissão de entrar, mas estava ficando levemente tonta, quanto tempo se passou desde a última vez que se alimentou mesmo? Café preto não conta não é?

Ao sair pela fria escotilha metálica que fechava o acesso ao interior do Magi, Ritsuko deu de cara com Misato que a aguardava pacientemente com um saquinho cheio de pães-de-queijo e uma latinha de chá gelado.

-Me disseram que não foi almoçar – Misato falava enquanto Ritsuko lacrava a escotilha- vai acabar doente se continuar assim sabia? As vezes almoçar faz bem...

-Você em compensação almoçou bastante com meu Tenente não é? – a loira olhou de soslaio com um meio sorriso no rosto, seria impressão ou havia ali uma ponta de sarcasmo?

-Sobre isso, será que você poderia ignorar o atraso dele por hoje? Só por hoje...

-Só por essa vez como em todas as outras... como sempre eu vou fingir que não vi nada, mas não pode continuar aliciando os funcionários assim sabia...

-O que pensa que eu estava fazendo? Só precisei da ajuda dele pra resolver um probleminha... nada demais – Ritsuko sabia que não havia nada além, e que provavelmente a major estava falando a verdade, Misato jamais se arriscaria saindo com alguém que verdadeiramente gostasse dela, isso seria se arriscar a ter um relacionamento de verdade, e apesar de negar, ela tinha paura dessa possibilidade, qualquer relacionamento era uma possibilidade nula enquanto ela e Kaji não se acertassem, e isso nunca iria acontecer no passo de ambos... para se livrar de Misato, basta pedi-la em algum compromisso...

-E esse seu "probleminha" é algo que eu deva saber? – Ritsuko retirou o jaleco branco, seguiram até a sala da Doutora, infinitamente mais organizada que a da major, ali não havia relatórios acumulados ou restos de latas de cerveja e de Icecoffe no lixo transbordante, tudo no lugar e em ordem alfabética... a loura pendurou o jaleco atraz da porta, ajeitou o cabelo e desceu um pouco o zíper da blusa num discreto decote, Misato sentou-se na mesa de trabalho da amiga e se perdeu nas fotos que ali estavam, um porta retrato pequeno com uma foto de Ritsuko ainda morena com um gato no colo, ela adora gatos, tem vários em casa, e no outro aquela mesma foto que ela traz na carteira e que Kaji tem na mesa do telefone... e ainda mais uma dos tres na praia, nesta ela já estava loira, eram adolescentes... as fotos traziam ótimas lembranças... – Misato... é algo que eu deva saber?

-Hã?... ah... não não, não se preocupe, eu acho que Kaji se meteu em encrenca, mas nada sério, sabe como é o Kaji, vive em encrencas... – ela recolocava as fotos no lugar conforme falava...

-Sei, e você sabe que geralmente as encrencas do Kaji usam calcinha de renda, não devia se meter nestes assuntos, e muito menos pedir ajuda de Makoto, o menino é louco por você e detesta ele, isso é maldoso... – Misato estava deliberadamente ignorando o tom sério da doutora, sabia que se levasse aquilo com a mesma seriedade que ela acabaria se ofendendo...

-Ah... que isso, ele é muito gentil, e fica um pouco abobalhado quando estamos sozinhos mas isso não quer dizer que ele goste de mim ou coisa parecida, além do mais ele é muito novo, eu faria o que com um rapaz novinho e bonzinho como o Makoto? Somos bons amigos, além do que ele nem é meu tipo de homem...

-Não... ele é muito diferente "dele"... não estou certa? – Por que Ritsuko fazia isso? Porque gostava de lhe jogar essas coisas na cara dessa forma... será que não via a crueldade disso. O sorriso que até então figurava no rosto de Misato sumiu, era como se uma sombra lhe caísse... por que Ritsuko insistia em lhe lembrar daquilo que ela queria ignorar ou esquecer?

Se levantou num movimento seco, e apoiou parte de seu peso na mesa onde espalmou ambas as mãos, a doutora sustentou o olhar da major que a encarava com certa frieza... sinal que o ponto nevrálgico fora atingido...

-Por que faz isso?

-O que? Te mostrar aquilo que você faz questão de deixar claro para todos? – A loura apoiou as mãos na mesa tal qual Misato fazia, e a encarou do mesmo modo em um desafio mudo... fazia tempo que não tinham uma discussão, mas não era raro que acontecesse...

-Engraçado não é, eu adoro gatos também, mas como sou irresponsável e desajuizada não posso ter um animal desses em casa, já você tem vários, é ajuizada e responsável pode cuidar de todos eles e ainda ser impecável com os prazos do trabalho... eu posso não ter nenhum gato, e muitos homens com quem gasto meu tempo, mas você tem muitos gatos e nenhum homem para poder lhe fazer companhia e lhe dizer o quanto você está bonita hoje, ou para dizer que gosta de conversar com você, se divertir...

-Você supervaloriza esse tipo de coisa vazia... é tão superficial que precisa de vários e mesmo assim não consegue substituir o que você perdeu...

-E você não pode valorizar por que se fizer isso vai se dar conta de quanto é sozinha e triste...

Misato até viu o movimento, mas não se preocupou em se mexer, sentiu a face arder com o tapa forte que tomou, provavelmente a marca da mão devia estar impressa em seu rosto agora, podia sentir latejar... Ritsuko a encarava fria, duvidando que tivesse realmente estapeado a amiga, mas sem se arrepender em fazê-lo... se realmente não tivesse ninguém se ofenderia menos do que na situação em que estava... onde mesmo amando um homem com o qual á anos se relacionava continuava sozinha e triste... a verdade por traz das palavras da major, verdade esta que nem a própria major tinha noção, havia lhe causado uma dor aguda...

-Acho que nos excedemos aqui... – Ritsuko levou a ponta dos dedos até as têmporas numa massagem circular discreta, como se tivesse dor de cabeça ou se quisesse pensar, cruzando o braço direito pouco abaixo da altura dos seios e apoiando o cotovelo do braço esquerdo nele.

-Tem razão, passamos dos limites, fazia tempo que não fazíamos isso não é? – Misato jogava os cabelos para traz passando mão direita, num gesto sem graça enquanto pousava a mão esquerda na cintura... não iria pedir desculpas assim como sabia que Ritsuko também não tinha intenção de fazê-lo, ambas sabiam que foram maldosas, mas não abriam mão de estarem certas, por mais que isso parecesse cruel...

-Bem, ainda tenho coisas para verificar antes de sair, amanhã é domingo, nosso almoço continua marcado?

-Claro, eu comprei o vinho que você gosta...

-Então eu levo a comida assim seu microondas ganha uma folga...

As duas saíram em silencio, não se despediram, apenas seguiram cada uma para seu destino, a Major tocou a face dolorida, não esperava aquela reação... em sua sala havia um bilhete em cima da mesa...

"_Tenho novidades, me procure no fim do expediente. Makoto"_

A sala escura de Gendou cheirava a lugar fechado, Kaji detestava aquela sala, na verdade detestava o homem que trabalhava ali...

Sentado em sua confortável cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nos dedos trançados olhando friamente para ele atraz daqueles óculos que o refletiam estava o Comandante Ikari, nada feliz, como sempre...

-Pensei que me fiz entender quando o procurei para resolver este problema...

-Com toda certeza, foi bem claro e até excessivamente sincero quando me ameaçou de morte... – Kaji sentou-se tirando um cigarro do bolso interno de sua jaqueta verde, a luz que vinha da janela fazia brilhar a patente dourada no braço da jaqueta verde conforme Kaji se movia.

-Então por que a Katsuragi está envolvida nisso? Terei de ser mais claro talvez?

-De forma alguma – Kaji ofereceu um cigarro á Gendou que ignorou o que o fez deixar um sorriso sacana no canto do rosto aparecer, conforme acendia seu próprio cigarro e esticava as pernas apoiando os pés no canto da mesa do Comandante – na verdade eu deveria ser parabenizado.

-Está brincando comigo Ryoji? – com toda certeza seria mais divertido se Kaji não soubesse que provavelmente Fuyutsuki estaria mirando nele de algum lugar, possivelmente lá fora vendo-o pela janela por uma mira telescópica só esperando um sinal de Gendou para atirar, e claro se Gendou fosse um pouco mais expressivo, por que era realmente muito chato ver que a única mudança no semblante do Comandante era uma discreta veia que lhe saltava um pouco na testa quando estava irritado... pressão alta com toda certeza...

-Escute, eu conheço a Misato melhor que qualquer um aqui, e ela certamente iria notar cedo ou tarde que os dados de Mana foram alterados, principalmente com aqueles alemães ligando e com a menina por perto. Eu trouxe a menina para perto de mim, e a fiz pensar que sabe dos fatos, ela irá se entreter conseguindo uma ou outra pista para mim enquanto eu fico relativamente livre para agir, deixá-la parcialmente interada do assunto é o melhor modo de esconder-lhe os fatos.

-Muito inteligente para alguém tão baixo como você... mas devo considerar que escondendo tudo embaixo do nariz da Katsuragi você encontrou um modo de protegê-la, já que eu não poderei me livrar dela sem que o Tenente Hyuga e por conseqüência a Doutora Akagi suspeitem... além disso me traria problemas com Langley e Ikari que moram com ela... ela com certeza irá deixar pistas, além do que não irá agir sozinha...

-Um efeito dominó, que faz com que manter a Major no seu posto devidamente protegida seja seu melhor ato... e ela não vai agir sozinha, como você mesmo disse, ou seja mesmo vazando o que ela sabe não é suficiente para montar um panorama verdadeiro da situação, mas é suficiente para fazer com que muitos suspeitem de você caso algo lhe aconteça, por outro lado ela me traz indiretamente recursos como o Magi para fazer as investigações daqui, o que agiliza bastante meu lado... não acha que mereço os parabéns?

-Merece uma bala entre os olhos, mas não será desta vez ainda...

-Ah, quase me esqueço, antes de vir para cá estive na casa de um ex-funcionário daqui, Irwin Dandrich era irlandês naturalizado alemão, criado na Alemanha e vindo ao Japão á 8 anos, trabalhou na NERV até dois meses atraz como técnico de comunicações, digamos que a visita não foi como esperado e infelizmente Irwin não está mais entre nós, poderia limpar o apartamento dele antes que comece a feder? Dei um jeito no corpo, mas tenho certeza que com um telefonema você pode limpar a bagunça que fizemos...

-Poderia me comprometer...

-Não se você for discreto, sei que pode, já fez isso muitas vezes, lembra-se da Doutora Naoko?

-Farei, mas antes de se livrar de alguém me comunique, para evitarmos erros...

-Ótimo, agora se me dá licença... – Kaji podia imaginar a raiva de Gendou quando saiu da sala, mas não tinha tempo á perder ali com aquele bode velho, tinha planos para a noite...


	4. Solidão e Aconchego

Conforme o céu ia ficando escuro, e as estrelas iam despontando, ele ia ficando mais irritado, largado no banco do motorista que se encontrava reclinado de maneira confortável, Kaji aguardava ansioso que a visita inconveniente fosse embora do apartamento onde queria bater.

É o que me falta agora, esse moleque enfurnado na casa dela, será que não se toca não... – Kaji acendia seu quarto cigarro enquanto pensava em entrar lá e mostrar pro guri como um homem de verdade faz... mas balançou a cabeça numa auto censura pela idéia, que lhe pareceu deveras estúpida.

No apartamento um tímido jovem se sentava visivelmente ansioso na sala, enquanto Shinji recolhia seus mangás para guardar antes de sair, e Misato vasculhava a geladeira, atrás de algo que pudesse servir ao garoto.

Makoto Hyuga olhava em volta um tanto sem graça, era a primeira vez que entrava no apartamento da Major, estava surpreso em ver que ela e os dois pilotos moravam em um lugar tão simples, e pequeno, se pensar que moravam ali três pessoas. A bagunça não o incomodava, na verdade ele achava até engraçado ver uma bela mulher morando num apartamento todo bagunçado com dois adolescentes. Asuka estava simplesmente ignorando sua presença importando-se apenas em importunar Shinji que estava demorando demais, de acordo com o conceito dela de tempo, claro...

Por que em vez de reclamar você não o ajuda? – Misato falava mais para si que para Asuka enquanto entregava um copo de suco para Makoto e abria a sua lata de cerveja, Asuka não respondeu, apenas bufou e saiu para espera-lo lá fora.

A menina ruiva encostou-se ao parapeito do prédio e ficou a olhar a rua, pouco interessada no movimento, resmungando baixinho por achar Misato condescendente demais com aquele paspalho do Shinji...ao olhar para baixo porém avistou algo familiar. Um carro azul escuro, modelo esportivo e um tanto antigo da Mazda, estava estacionado, e de dentro dele saia um homem que lhe era bem conhecido. Kaji tirou do bolso um isqueiro e ascendeu seu cigarro, já não sabia quantos tinha fumado esperando que aquele moleque saísse do apartamento para poder ir tocar sua campainha. Asuka não conteve um sorriso no rosto ao ver Kaji ali.

Kaji-san! Aqui em cima! – Asuka acenava para ele do parapeito do prédio, era o que faltava...

Shinji já estava no quarto, arrumando as coisas para sair e se trocando, afinal não estavam atrasados, é Asuka que se preparou cedo demais e agora estava impaciente...

Makoto estava desconfortável, sentado no chão com as costas no sofá, o que o separava de Misato era uma pequena mesa de centro com alguns biscoitos, um copo de refrigerante e uma lata de cerveja. E mesmo assim ele tremia levemente, pedindo em silencio que ela não notasse seu tremor... o sorriso animado e a fala divertida dela sumiram assim que Shinji fechou a porta do quarto, isso assustou Makoto, mas o rapaz nada disse.

Então Makoto-kun, o que tem para mim? – Misato estava séria, a expressão da militar em exercício e não da mulher.

Esqueça tudo que você leu na ficha de Mana, os dados foram todos alterados – Makoto se esforçava para a voz sair com firmeza, mas a idéia de estar na casa dela tão perto o estava deixando nervoso. Misato não estava fazendo nada que o deixasse assim, mas ele estava, ela por sua vez parecia não se importar com o nervosismo dele, usava suas roupas caseiras, um short feito de um jeans rasgado e uma regata lilás, estava descalça e sentava-se completamente largada no chão conforme ele falava, a expressão do olhar porém denotava claramente que ela o ouvia com atenção.

Dados alterados... – ela repetiu as palavras baixinho para si como se estivesse tomando consciência de seu significado...

Sim sim, a ficha dela foi inteira refeita, alteraram as datas, a idade, local de nascimento, vários dados...

Misato se recompôs sentou-se direito e virou a lata de cerveja numa golada só...

Datas... idade... – Misato repetia para si num esforço para pensar no assunto.

Sim, alteradas para que ela fosse aceita no projeto.

Então presumo que alteradas para mais...

Sim, um ano e meio á mais.

Makoto teve a impressão de que suas palavras tinham um efeito narcótico sob a Major. Ele tinha ainda muito mais a contar, os grampos que fez no telefone de Kaji, o ex-funcionário irlandês, e seu súbito desaparecimento. Abriu a boca para começar a falar, mas calou-se quando Asuka abriu a porta com animação indisfarçada, trazendo consigo Kaji, no qual ela se agarrava ao braço de forma possessiva.

Shinji seu paspalho! Pode parar de se vestir que nós não vamos mais sair! Já liguei avisando a Hikari que ela pode ir com o paspalho dela que ficaremos em casa!

"Ninguém merece", foi o primeiro pensamento que Misato viu passar por sua mente enquanto absorvia o impacto da porta aberta tão entusiasticamente pela alemãzinha...

Ritsuko se olhava no espelho de forma fixa, já fazia algum tempo que estava ali, sentada na cama olhando para o maldito espelho. Tinha de tirar o espelho do lado da cama, sempre era a mesma coisa, ela passava horas ali, sentada olhando-se com reprovação. Sua imagem ali, com os cabelos desalinhados, nua, com ambas as mãos segurando a cabeça, como se ela pudesse se soltar do pescoço, sentada numa cama desarrumada, com o lençol escorrer para o chão, sem maquiagem ou roupa alguma que pudesse lhe dar um ar mais respeitável, nada que pudesse esconder ou disfarçar sua imagem diante de si mesma. Ela sabia que se passasse a mão pela cama, no lado que não lhe pertencia ela estaria fria, afinal, já estava sozinha ali a algum tempo, talvez mais de uma hora. Na verdade mesmo quando ocupada, aquela cama permanecia fria, ela nunca fora capaz de aquece-la, agora se sentia suja e depravada por dormir com alguém que ama... mas que à abandona antes mesmo dela pegar no sono. Mais uma vez ela iria se levantar, tomar um banho demorado, para tentar sem sucesso limpar a consciência, e se afundar no trabalho para esquecer que se tornou brinquedo de um homem que nem sequer tem a decência de lhe perguntar como está antes de leva-la para a cama. Às vezes surpreende-se dele lembrar-se de seu nome, apesar de não fazer diferença já que ele não o chama mesmo... Queria arremessar algo naquele espelho maldito, mas contentou-se em levantar-se e caminhar com passos de falso controle até o banheiro, onde ele fazia questão de se lavar depois de dormir com ela, para "se limpar" como se ela fosse uma doença. Não esboçou uma expressão sequer ao sentir-se pisar num pedaço de papel que estava esquecido no chão do banheiro. Apenas o tirou da sola de seu pé e pousou o olhar sobre ele. A fisionomia da doutora de apática foi se transformando conforme tomava conhecimento de o que tinha nas mãos, num rápido e impensado movimento agarrou a saboneteira da pia e arremessou da porta do banheiro com força, espatifando o maldito espelho que parecia rir dela em silencio ao lado da cama.

O pequeno apartamento de repente pareceu ainda menor e insuportavelmente abafado, Misato se ergueu de um salto assim que assimilou a idéia de que Asuka estava trazendo Kaji para dentro de casa. Shinji vinha do quarto inconformado com a idéia de que a ruiva havia cancelado sua noite de bagunça com os amigos, por causa de um surto de apaixonite adolescente.

Makoto não conseguiu disfarçar a antipatia, nem a decepção ao ver quem despontava porta adentro, mas as atenções se voltavam para o recém chegado e não para ele... mesmo assim Kaji notou o olhar nada amistoso por baixo dos óculos de armação grossa.

Atrapalho, alguma coisa? – Kaji falava em tom divertido enquanto se livrava dos braços de Asuka que agarravam o seu.

Como se uma visita sua, fosse apenas casual... – o tom de Misato não negava, ele atrapalhava, e estava adorando saber disso. – Asuka, já que o trouxe para dentro pegue uma cerveja para ele, pegue aquela do engradado pequeno que fica no fundo da geladeira maior, a Asaka.

Comprou minha cerveja preferida? Estou comovido – o sorriso de canto de boca dele, esbanjando deboche surtia o mesmo efeito de um rastro de pólvora, eriçando tanto a major como o jovem tenente que o olhava com raiva indisfarçada.

Não devia ficar, sempre tenho aqui, para caso precise fazer caridade... veio jantar? Você nunca soube cozinhar mesmo...

E você menos ainda, mas se quiser eu descongelo seu prato, parece que você tem visita – Kaji virou-se de costas para a Major mudando seu foco de atenção para Makoto e abrindo seu maior sorriso. – E ai garoto, não sabia que você era amigo do Shinji, pensei que só gostasse de computadores...

Não vim ver Shinji-kun, mas ao contrario de você eu fui convidado para entrar. – Makoto mal acreditava que tinha tanta firmeza na voz... nunca falara assim com ninguém, sempre fora calado e reservado.

Como assim Kaji não foi convidado? – Asuka chegava com a cerveja na mão, carregando como se fosse uma jóia cara – EU convidei! E você nem mora aqui mesmo!

Misato simplesmente saiu da sala, foi para seu quarto em silencio,já aprendeu que o gênio de Asuka é terrível, mas ela acaba cansando de discutir a qualquer momento, não iria perder tempo entrando naquele circo, parou ao lado da janela cansada, sentiu uma vontade de fumar, algo que não fazia já há muitos anos. Ignorou a vontade ciente de que ela iria embora, só estava incomodada, com Kaji no aposento visinho. Ouviu os passos leves como de um gato, pensou ser Shinji fugindo da algazarra que Asuka armara com Makoto, com certeza para Kaji era tudo muito engraçado. O perfume que lhe invadiu as narinas porém denunciava que não era Shinji quem estava ali, e isso se tornou uma certeza quando ela sentiu-se abraçada pelos braços masculinos e pressionada pelo corpo já tão conhecido. Sentiu a perna bambear levemente, e decididamente tentou ignorar esse efeito da presença dele, mantendo-se com expressão de falsa indiferença.

Vai me dizer o por que da visita? – ela falou baixo o suficiente para que somente ele ouvisse, mesmo sabendo que com a gritaria na sala, nem notaram a falta dos dois, mesmo que tivessem notado, sabia que nem mesmo Asuka iria interrompe-los, tinha ali alguns minutos preciosos.

Vim ver a Asuka, afinal ninguém quer a ferinha hostilizando Mana só por que ela mora comigo não é?- Mentia consciente de que Misato sabia tão bem quanto ele que suas palavras eram indignas de crédito, era óbvio demais que ele não estava ligando para Asuka, ou para como ela se daria com Mana.

Nota-se a atenção que você está dispensando á ela – Misato se moveu um pouco tentando sair do abraço, ele não permitiu que ela se afastasse, manteve-se colado a ela o mais que pode.

Tanta atenção quanto você está dando para a sua visita. – aquele hálito quente perto de seu rosto numa mistura de menta e tabaco a estava dispersando da idéia de indiferença. Sentiu a perna dele abrir caminho entre as suas de forma atrevida e cúmplice, tentou virar-se mas não conseguiu. E com pouco mais que um sussurro rebateu

Se eu fingir acreditar em você, só por hoje, amanha de manha me sentirei uma idiota não é? - Ela virou o rosto para encara-lo já que aquele abraço se tornava cada vez mais confortável e aconchegante, tirando-lhe à vontade de desvencilhar-se conforme sentia a mão dele passando por baixo da camiseta e pousando em sua barriga, exatamente onde a cicatriz passava, o que para ela é um misto de medo e conforto.

Se eu dissesse a verdade, então quem seria o idiota pela manha, seria eu... – Kaji esfregava o rosto por barbear no dela, arranhando de leve a pele e causando arrepios na major, afrouxou o abraço permitindo que ela se virasse e ficassem de frente um para o outro, encostando o rosto no dela sem se encararem, e mantendo a voz cúmplice do sussurro. Não queria encara-la sabendo que estavam se enganando conscientemente, odiava ter de mentir para ela dessa forma, mas as circunstancias exigiam.

Kaji... já não somos tão jovens, nem tão irresponsáveis, além disso devíamos ter passado dessa fase de aventuras... –Misato tentava manter o consenso entre seus impulsos e seu raciocínio, mas para ser franca consigo mesma, nunca gostou mesmo de raciocinar sobre Kaji, preferia que ele continuasse presente mesmo sem conseguir entende-lo, ela falava já sem acreditar nas próprias palavras, posto que elas eram ditas entre um beijo e outro enquanto ela passava os braços envolta do pescoço dele e o provocava mordiscando-lhe o lábio sem o beijar na boca... dando a ele a oportunidade da iniciativa que ele tanto gostava. A oportunidade dele tomar a frente, e faze-la se sentir menos culpada pela manhã...

Você nunca foi uma aventura, talvez um desafio às vezes, mas nunca pensei em você como diversão... – ele beijou-lhe a boca, atrevido e pouco delicado, prensando-a contra a janela e segurando sua cintura com firmeza, fazendo questão de segura-la tocando na pele e não naquela camiseta inconveniente. Gostava de se entregar para a sensação de vertigem, se alguém o espreitasse naquele momento o veria completamente indefeso e mesmo assim era um dos poucos momentos em que sentia alguma segurança, apesar de saber que enquanto o abraçava ela procurava saber se ele estava armado, e enquanto o beijava ela enfiava a mão em seu bolso atrás de alguma pista que ela pudesse roubar... ela por sua vez não guardava mais ilusões que ele, tinha plena consciência de que se pedisse para que Kaji ficasse ele ficaria, e que pela manha teria um café da manha pronto lhe esperando com um bilhete estúpido em cima da mesa, assim como sua secretária eletrônica violada e sua pasta de trabalho da NERV inteiramente fotografada e copiada... Mesmo assim, estava cada vez menos propensa á deixa-lo ir, cada vez que ele aprofundava os beijos, e que lhe tocava a pele, ela se sentia entregue a ao impulso irresponsável de puxa-lo pela gravata para o chão, e se esquecer que ele pode muito bem ser mais inimigo que amigo, assim que o sol despontar. Para a sorte dela porém, ou talvez azar, já que não sabia mais definir, ele tratou de interromper os beijos apesar de não soltá-la, nem se separar dela. Apenas encostou sua testa na dela de olhos cerrados e com o sorriso largo e debochado habitual

Misato...já não somos tão jovens, nem tão irresponsáveis, além disso... tem crianças em casa – ela o sentiu afastar alguns centímetros deixando-a livre para sair quando quisesse, ela permaneceu ali, puxando-o pela gravata para colar-se nela novamente, ele respondeu com um beijo casto sobre seus lábios e um abraço terno, falando-lhe no tom cúmplice que usaram durante todo o tempo – sei que é terrível ter de dizer isso, mas se prestarmos atenção no resto do mundo, lá na sala por exemplo, os ânimos já se acalmaram, e além disso se ficarmos assim por muito tempo não me responsabilizo... – Kaji soltou seu primeiro sorriso legítimo, nos últimos meses, ao ver que ela se divertia com suas ultimas palavras adorava ver aquele sorriso leve e aquele brilho de alegria e no olhar dela.

Eu sei por que você está aqui Kaji, mas... por hora, - Misato engoliu em seco antes de prosseguir, ao mesmo tempo em que se convencia a contra gosto, de que devia deixa-lo sair do quarto – vou fingir que nada sei... está bem?

Feito, e eu fingirei que o molequinho Don Juan lá na sala não grampeou meu telefone...- Pela expressão no rosto dela ele percebeu que conseguira chegar antes que ela soubesse pela boca do próprio Tenente agora que ele havia comunicado a Major, era questão de Manobrar a Informação, para fins mais "produtivos"...aproveitando-se da confusão momentânea causada por toda a situação e pela noticia... Kaji não estava contente em fazer isso, mas jogaria com as armas que tinha – Misato? Ele não te contou que me grampeou?

Não, Makoto não disse nada sobre isso, talvez não tenha tido tempo, afinal não esperava a sua visita... – Misato passou a mão no ar na frente do rosto em sinal de que não havia preocupação, encostou-se à janela cruzando os braços... por que ele lhe contava isso?

Talvez ele não queira dizer... ou você mandou ele fazer isso? – Kaji sabia a resposta, se sentia um cafajeste, mas tinha de admitir que era um cafajeste de talento, sabia como ninguém manobrar a major quando queria...

E por que ele não me contaria isso? – Misato o encarou com um olhar inquiridor, já não era a mulher, era a militar novamente...

Talvez por que ele me deteste, e veja no seu pedido de ajuda, uma chance de se livrar de mim, ou você não notou que ele tem interesse em você, Katsuragi? – ele sempre fazia isso, a chamava pelo sobrenome unicamente para alimentar a raiva dela, ou para conseguir um falso motivo para se afastarem novamente. Ela estreitava o olhar tentando ver além da óbvia encenação, Kaji nunca fizera o gênero de ciumento dramático, e francamente, Makoto não era um motivo para isso, nem mesmo se estivessem juntos, o que não estavam, apesar de esquecerem com mais freqüência do que deveriam...

Ele é pouco mais de um menino, tem o que uns vinte anos? Acha mesmo que aquele rapaz bom que é Makoto-kun iria se sujar só para espirrar lama em você? Não se supervalorize, você não é o único homem do planeta, Ryouji Kaji! – Ela estava irritada, o suficiente para expulsa-lo de lá, e para dar boa noite ao Tenente... Ele podia bem não ser o único do planeta, mas tinha noção de sua posição na vida dela, não era o que ele tinha planejado para a noite, mas não sabia que encontraria Makoto ali, portanto, uma noite produtiva, ainda que frustrante ter de deixa-la sabendo que qualquer um dos dois procurava uma desculpa para ficarem até alguns momentos atraz... Agora como todo artista chegou a hora de sair de cena, por mais que preferisse o aconchego do camarim... Kaji curvou-se para a frente com um sorriso debochado no rosto em um comprimento cavalheiresco e antiquado...

Boa noite Katsuragi, espero que durma bem... mesmo sem mim, mas saiba que estarei aos seu dispor. – Kaji saiu assim que a viu pegar o cinzeiro na mão, sabia que ela iria arremessa-lo, e sóbria ela tem uma ótima mira...


	5. Atentado

Já era bem cedo quando Ritsuko Akagi passou pela porta da sala da Major crente de que não encontraria ninguém lá dentro, afinal é uma segunda feira muito cedo, deteve-se pouco depois de ter passado pela porta, imaginando se estava alucinando logo pela manhã, mas o inconfundível som do teclado sendo martelado de forma pouco sutil a convenceu de que não estava, voltou e espiou incrédula. Misato já havia chego, e estava trabalhando concentrada. Ritsuko se divertiu tanto com a cena que parou para observar por instantes.

Vai ficar aí feito um dois de paus ou vai entrar logo? – Misato não ergueu a cabeça para falar, apenas continuou o que estava fazendo conforme a amiga se sentava numa cadeira no canto da sala.

O que está fazendo aí com tanto afinco? – Ritsuko perguntou curiosa, apesar de manter o tom de voz perfeitamente casual.

Relatório de danos, a ultima batalha fez um belo estrago... á propósito desculpe desmarcar nosso almoço ontem. – sem querer a major havia conseguido a total atenção da doutora, que a olhava de soslaio já imaginando o que havia de errado.

Você desligou o celular no domingo, e também não estava em casa, hoje chegou antes de mim e já está trabalhando toda concentrada... Kaji aprontou uma feia não é? – Misato ergueu os olhos do que estava fazendo mas não respondeu, apenas parou tudo, se levantou, foi ao frigobar no canto da sala e pegou uma lata de Icecoffe para cada uma, fechando a porta do mesmo com um suspiro longo. Ritsuko acompanhou cada movimento da amiga até se sentar novamente na cadeira e lhe oferecer uma lata de café.

Todos temos nossos segredos, você sabe disso melhor que ninguém, já que adora ficar à surdina, mas pior que esconder um segredo, é contá-lo pela metade... – Ritsuko levantou e foi até a porta fechando-a com cuidado, depois marcou no relógio o horário para poder saber onde procurar o registro de segurança que teria um "defeito no áudio"... já fizera isso antes, não custaria fazer agora.

Me conte o que houve...

Makoto estava ligeiramente tenso sentado em sua cadeira olhando sem realmente ver a tela de seu terminal do Magi, já era a segunda vez que ele fazia aquele gráfico de rendimento, e ainda estava todo cheio de falhas. Ele tentava entender como alguém tão cínico e desagradável podia abalar tanto a major. No Sábado à noite, ele praticamente não falou com ela! Quando começou o assunto, aquele cafajeste de quinta categoria chegou, e Asuka começou a fazer um circo bobo, depois Misato simplesmente sumiu, Kaji sumiu logo em seguida, quando reapareceram, depois de longos minutos que pareciam horas, Misato estava com a fisionomia visivelmente consternada, ela ordenou de forma marcial que Asuka e Shinji se retirassem, despediu-se de Kaji quase lhe batendo a porta na cara, o que Makoto admitia não ser de todo ruim e sentou-se para conversar com ele. Mas o jovem Tenente ao invés de abordar logo os pontos mais alarmantes, como o grampo no telefone daquele cafajestinho barato metido a Don Juan, os dados apagados de um ex-funcionário que subitamente sumiu após uma visita de Kaji, dados estes que ele logicamente recuperou. Havia ainda outros detalhes, algumas suspeitas, queria dizer à ela que algumas fitas das câmeras de segurança da NERV haviam sido apagadas, e que ele não conseguia recuperar, mas que tinha certeza do envolvimento de Kaji nisto... mas ao invés de lhe partilhar tudo isso ficou lá repetindo meia dúzia de dados de forma desordenada, nervoso com o duro olhar inquiridor dela...

O que será que aquele crápula havia lhe dito afinal? Irritado o jovem Tenente se levantou de sopetão derrubando a cadeira na qual sentava, simplesmente não se preocupou em ergue-la, somente saiu da sala para buscar um café, deixando seus dois companheiros estupefatos na sala a olhar para a cadeira caída...

Ritsuko sabia que faltava Misato lhe contar vários pequenos detalhes, detalhes estes que a Major jamais lhe diria, mas sua mente sagaz entendeu de imediato que, seja lá qual for verdadeiramente o problema de Kaji, vai bem alem de calcinhas de renda...

O que está lhe incomodando mais, no entanto, me parece ser a presença de Kaji mais freqüente desde a vinda da menina para o Japão... afinal ele sempre te cercou, mas agora vocês estão novamente arriscando em um joguinho perigoso, e você odeia saber que ele controla a situação mais que você... talvez até controle um pouco mais que isso... estou enganada? – O tom duro de Ritsuko denotava um pouco de abalo. Misato não compreendia o por que aquilo poderia ter abalado a amiga, afinal, não contara tudo, apenas de forma rápida e resumida sobre o envolvimento de Kaji com os dados de Mana alterados, e de que pedira para Makoto investigar um numero, mas ao invés disso o rapaz grampeou o telefone de Kaji. Na cabeça da doutora porém uma lembrança bem amarga passou voando por seus olhos... à noite do sábado, quando espatifou o espelho do quarto... o papel amassado entre seus dedos mostrando a linda e sorridente mocinha que deveria ser a nova piloto... Mana Kirishima. Como se voltasse de um transe levantou-se de um salto e pegou uma caneta na mesa da amiga, rascunhando em um papel diversas palavras desconexas que para ela parecia fazer muito sentido... Misato observava sem entender, mas decidida à não perguntar, não queria quebrar o raciocínio da doutora. O sobrenome da menina era Kirishima, não Ikari... ela tem nacionalidade Japonesa, criada na Alemanha, Fuyutsuki não tinha viajado com freqüência para a Alemanha em reunião com a SEELE?... Gendou tinha mais a esconder dela... o cérebro estava a mil, a mente sagaz analisava diversas possibilidades ao mesmo tempo, ponderando as variantes... Ritsuko apenas se levantou parando enquanto girava a maçaneta da porta...

Depois do almoço me procure, irei descobrir o que Makoto não conseguiu, levantarei todos os dados verdadeiros da menina...

Ele abaixou-se com cuidado para não encostar o joelho no chão imundo, apesar da hora, o lugar fedia à bebida barata e fumo. O homem que estava no chão se encontrava bêbado como um gambá, Kaji certificou-se de que ele não estivesse armado, apesar de achar que o cheiro que exalava do homem bem podia ser considerada uma arma química. Desarmado, bêbado e com um enorme fio de baba a escorrer, o homem não parecia ser grande ameaça, apesar de muito maior que Kaji. Olhou em volta e constatou que o bar tinha dois banheiros, guardou a arma no coldre, colocou uma cadeira para fechar a porta que ele gentilmente arrombara, arrastou o homem até o banheiro com certa dificuldade, manobrando entre as cadeiras caídas, a noite no bar parece ter sido agitada. Abriu a porta do banheiro com um chute nada paciente e arrastou o homem desacordado para dentro, como todo banheiro de bar, não há chuveiro, apenas uma torneira vazando, e um vaso sanitário em péssimo estado. Kaji segurou a descarga forçando-a até travar, e em seguida enfiou a cabeça do bêbado vaso à dentro. O homem acordou num espasmo assustado, debatendo-se de forma frenética, quase como se tivesse tomado um choque elétrico, contorcendo-se e implorando algo com a língua enrolada conforme Kaji tirava a cabeça dele de dentro da privada para que ele respirasse. O homem o olhou com os olhos injetados pelo medo gaguejando algo que Kaji custou a entender como sendo "Ryouji-sama" largou o homem que imediatamente se afastou com os movimentos graciosos como os de um rato até a parede oposta e lá ficou sem conseguir ficar em pé.

Isso é jeito de se acordar alguém? – o homem perguntou entre um engasgo e outro, conforme tentava recuperar um pouco da firmeza da voz.

Oras! Eu que pergunto, isso é jeito de alguém viver? – o sorriso de deboche na cara de Kaji irritou o recém desperto.

O que quer aqui? – o homem tentou se levantar apoiando-se na pia, mas desistiu ao ver que ia acabar tomando um tombo, e virar alvo de mais chacotas...

Pensei que eu tivesse lhe pedido um favor, mas pelo visto você não está mais ligando para a nossa "amizade" não é Chouji... – Kaji estava perfeitamente à vontade, apoiando um pé no vaso que usara para acordar o "amigo", ele tirava a arma do coldre que trazia embaixo da jaqueta da NERV com um sorriso no rosto. Chouji por outro lado apertou o olhar num desafio...

Você não se atreveria...- Kaji puxou um maço de cigarros do bolso, colocando um na boca sem tocar no mesmo e oferecendo o maço para o homem no chão que recusou, ele então guardou o maço e tirou um fósforo do bolso, acendendo o mesmo na sola do sapato, para atear fogo ao cigarro...

Calma, tudo em paz Chouji, fica tranqüilo, só quero saber de uma coisa... – Kaji apoiou-se no próprio joelho e prosseguiu – pensei que seus vagabundos iam ficar de olho num certo prédio para mim, e aparentemente eles não fizeram bem o serviço...

Olha aqui – o recém desperto, e quase sóbrio Chouji apontou o dedo para Kaji enquanto falava, a cena não conseguia arrancar nenhuma comoção do agente que permanecia parado com o costumeiro sorriso observando os restos não identificados que saiam da boca do homem conforme ele falava com a voz pouco firme – Meus homens fizeram tudo o que puderam, mas a moça que você mandou eles observarem não é uma vadia qualquer, ela quebrou o braço do Kim e duas costelas do Sano, portanto não reclame se eles saíram de lá sem ordem, pensamos que era só pra achar uma dessas vadias que você vez por outra procura... – Chouji não teve tempo de continuar a falar descontroladamente, um barulho foi ouvido, e um buraco se abriu na parede perigosamente rente à sua orelha, o bêbado demorou a cair em si que o rapaz sorridente, que a pouco quase lhe afogara no vaso, havia atirado nele...

Então vocês a viram, ela voltou mesmo naquele prédio... ótimo, quero saber os detalhes dela, e da surra que esses vagabundos tomaram... – Kaji fez com a arma sinal para que Chouji continuasse a falar, sinal que o homem prontamente entendeu e acatou apavorado, sem nem perceber que suas calças se molharam de medo formando uma fétida poça de urina no chão já imundo do banheiro...

Conforme caminhava Misato sentia seu pulso subir, apesar de aparentar a calma habitual a major estava ansiosa, em alguns instantes estaria na sala de testes para acompanhar o trabalho de Ritsuko, os novos testes de Mana seriam feitos com a Rei Ayanami, e como sempre a major sabia que os resultados de Rei seriam bem satisfatórios... se Mana não desse um salto considerável nas taxas de sincronização é provável que teriam de marcar uma reunião com o Comandante Ikari...

Kaji saiu do bar com ar despreocupado, embora sua cabeça estivesse à mil, pensando em tudo que lhe foi dito, a moça voltou ao prédio mais duas vezes, apesar de fugir com o rabo entre as pernas aqueles vagabundos conseguiram uma placa de carro o que já é uma ótima pista, o problema é que como foram pouco discretos, a moça percebeu que estava sendo seguida, e à esta altura já deduziu que ele devia estar procurando-a. Deteve seus pensamentos ao entrar no estacionamento, um rapaz estava encostado em seu carro, kaji parou alguns metros do veiculo colocou as mãos no bolso e ficou a encara-lo. Talvez um metro e oitenta, cabelo curto, barba bem feita emoldurando o rosto num rastro fino, usava calça social em um tom esverdeado, e uma camisa de meia manga no mesmo tom, os óculos escuros cobriam boa parte do rosto, Kaji tentou guardar as feições do homem que parecia ser mais jovem que ele próprio. Sem se perturbar o estranho desencostou do carro e passou por Kaji parando por alguns segundos do lado dele...

Sempre gostei de carros assim, mas prefiro um modelo esportivo da mazda, dois anos mais novo que o seu e na cor azul... – Kaji não disse nada, apenas tirou a mão no bolso num movimento lento e gracioso, que o estranho percebeu de imediato – Não precisa sacar a arma aqui, já estou de saída...

O estranho seguiu seu caminho com passos largos, porém moderados, Kaji enfiou a mão no bolso para pegar na carteira o bilhete do estacionamento, estreitou os olhos ao perceber algo que lhe escapara. Dentro da carteira havia uma foto, ele roubara a foto da mesa da Major assim que chegou da Alemanha, ela estava olhando para a câmera, usando o vestido preto que costuma usar na NERV, apoiada em seu carro... azul! Kaji observou a parte do carro que aparecia na foto, era o mesmo modelo que o dele, mais novo e azul... Não teve tempo de observar melhor pois um pé de vento roubou a foto de seus dedos, Kaji correu uns quatro metros para alcançar a foto, estendeu o braço e pegou-a no ar, um instante depois ouviu um estrondo ensurdecedor e sentiu um calor intenso... seu carro havia explodido.


	6. Duvidas

Misato se jogou exausta na cadeira. Havia passado duas horas na sala de testes e Mana não havia conseguido uma taxa aceitável, teria uma reunião com o Comandante Ikari no dia seguinte, logo após o almoço, tudo o que não queria! Passou pelo menos uma hora discutindo com Ritsuko as mudanças táticas que os resultados dos testes acarretariam. Falar com Ritsuko sobre essas coisas era sempre estressante! Podiam ser ótimas amigas, mas, como profissionais, seus pontos de vista eram tão distintos quando água e óleo! Afastou os papeis da mesa a fim de achar um canto onde pudesse apoiar os pés um pouco, mas ao invés disso achou seu celular... 18 ligações perdidas... todas de Kaji.

Ritsuko atendeu o celular num rápido e preciso movimento, e, sem sequer olhar o número no visor, soube quem era assim que ouviu o primeiro som.

Quem morreu para que você me ligasse? – pelo tom de voz, percebia-se que a doutora estava cansada, possivelmente irritada também.

Só preciso que me responda uma coisa... onde está a Katsuragi? – Era brincadeira não é? Só poderia! Não bastava Gendou esquecer seu nome, agora Kaji também iria ficar perguntando de outra mulher para ela... A doutora balançou a cabeça, afastando pensamentos ruins. Kaji sempre foi assim, sempre correu pra ela quando algo acontecia com Misato...

Ela estava comigo até alguns instantes atrás... foi para a sala dela, não sei se já encerrou por hoje... – Não teve tempo de terminar de falar...

Não a deixe sair de carro! – Ritsuko mudou seu rumo, indo em direção à sala de Misato enquanto ainda falava com Kaji...

O que você aprontou agora? – o tom de voz passou do irritado ao preocupado, e Kaji percebeu isso...

Olha, todos aqui temos nossos segredos, você tem os seus e eu respeito isso, mas, por favor, mantenha-a perto de você e dentro da NERV até eu chegar aí... – Kaji não tentou disfarçar, deixou que ela percebesse toda sua preocupação sem se importar em manter uma máscara, Akagi entenderia...

Você tem uma hora, depois disso eu terei de ir embora... Apresse-se.

Kaji desligou o telefone e o colocou no bolso, só agora conseguia respirar, estava tudo bem com ela... Sentiu uma dor incomoda, provavelmente algum estilhaço que o atingiu, agora ele podia pensar com clareza. Recostou-se na parede do beco onde estava e tentou organizar as idéias, conseguia se lembrar bem do homem, de cada traço dele, da voz e das palavras, lembrou-se de como o vento levou a foto embora e de como correu para alcançá-la, do estrondo ensurdecedor, da onda de calor, de ir ao chão com as mãos protegendo a cabeça, e de vasculhar as redondezas tentando localizar novamente aquele desgraçado que tentara matá-lo... não... se pensasse bem... o objetivo não era matá-lo, afinal se fosse, ameaçar a vida dela não teria sentido algum. Isso foi um aviso, não importava na realidade se ele estava vivo ou morto desde que ficasse quieto... e, pelo visto, não se importariam em matar uma ou duas pessoas para abafar o caso...

A dor aguda veio novamente, Kaji passou a mão na parte traseira da coxa e encontrou algo que estava fincado ali, um estilhaço do carro que o feriu, nada grave, veria na enfermaria assim que chegasse na NERV... mas a mancha de sangue que se formava não passaria despercebido pelos olhos dela... no caminho teria de pensar em algo.

Ritsuko estava ajudando com os relatórios atrasados, para a doutora aquela burocracia infernal parecia tão simples! Discretamente, vez por outra a loura olhava o relógio, mas a tensão da sala de testes já não existia...

Quer outro café? - a major perguntava enquanto fuçava na geladeira algo que pudesse usar para enganar a fome, não pretendia sair dali até terminar os relatórios atrasados... mas como toda geladeira de base militar... no máximo achou café gelado e biscoitos abertos...

Não, obrigada. Tenho de ir Misato, ficaria mais se pudesse... – enquanto falava, Ritsuko tirava o jaleco, e desceu um pouco o zíper da blusa azul abrindo um discreto decote – vai ficar muito ainda?

Não sei ainda... quero terminar isso antes da reunião de amanhã... o Comandante Ikari sabe ser bem desagradável quando mostramos falhas... – ela tinha razão, Gendou era intolerante e insensível, Ritsuko sabia disso melhor que qualquer um. Mas também sabia que Misato não se importava tanto assim com as intempéries do Comandante. Abriu um pequeno espelho que trazia em sua bolsa a fim de poder ver em que estado se encontrava sua cara depois de uma segunda feira tensa de trabalho... Misato endireitou-se na cadeira cruzando as pernas e deixando um sorriso maroto lhe escapar, observou a amiga fazer um discreto retoque na maquiagem – encontro em plena segunda feira à noite senhorita Ritsuko Akagi?

A frase pegou a doutora de surpresa, ela desviou os olhos castanhos do espelhinho e os dirigiu de soslaio para a amiga que tinha um divertimento tão estampado no rosto que a desencorajou de responder... o que deixou a major mais divertida e a doutora mais irritada...

Aaaaahhhh não sou como você! Tenho responsabilidade, amanhã tenho de estar aqui bem cedo! – Misato não entendeu a irritação da amiga, o comentário não deveria ser tão ruim assim...

Ah qual é Ritsuko, você é bonita e inteligente, não é possível que você viva de trabalho... ainda mais um trabalho como o nosso! – Misato continuava com o tom divertido, parecendo não se importar com a irritação da loira. Sabia que se levasse no mesmo tom que ela acabariam discutindo novamente... já Ritsuko, decidiu mudar de tática, antes que Misato começasse a irritá-la mais...

Sabe quem me ligou quando eu estava vindo pra sua sala?

Kaji andava puxando a perna direita, nada grave, mas doía um bocado. Entrou no estacionamento da NERV, já imaginava que o carro dela estaria limpo, mas só sossegou depois de verificar e constatar que como ele próprio esperava, estava tudo bem.

O pequeno corte estava incomodo, mas ele preferiu subir até a ala de planejamento tático e vê-la logo. Era muito irônico que ele tenha escapado da explosão por causa de uma foto dela, uma triste ironia que o fez deixar escapar um sorriso um pouco amargo. Quando chegou no corredor já pode ouvir as vozes de Ritsuko e de Misato. Parou por alguns instantes ouvindo os sons que saiam da sala sem se importar com as palavras em si, estava imensamente aliviado. Quando chegou até a porta quase trombou em Ritsuko que saia... teve um impulso de agradecê-la, coisa que obviamente não fez...

Ei ei, calma aí Akagi! Assim me derruba... – Kaji acenou para Misato dentro da sala e tratou de colocar seu sorriso no rosto novamente, ela estava bem... tudo estava bem, assim como ele previra, mas o alívio da constatação era reconfortante. Já Misato, fechou a cara e cruzou os braços de modo sério, despediu-se de Ritsuko com um aceno de cabeça, Kaji teve a impressão de que a loira o fuzilava com os olhos, será que as mulheres sempre se unem assim? Ou é só com ele que a Santa Inquisição às vezes resolvia entrar na ativa? Ele fez uma cara de quem não estava entendendo para a doutora que lhe deu um abraço de despedida soltando em palavras quase inaudíveis

Se prepare... você merece cada palavra que ela te disser...

Kaji continuou com o sorriso de quem não sabe o que se passa e respondeu em tom divertido...

Está bonita Ritsuko... tem encontro hoje? – A doutora Akagi sequer se dignou a responder, apenas deu-lhe um beliscão dolorido e se retirou... Kaji por sua vez esfregava com a mão o braço que ela havia beliscado enquanto entrava sala à dentro, ignorando a feição seria da major em pé de braços cruzados... fechou a porta atrás de si – Olha, ela anda cada vez mais temperamental... imagina se começar a beliscar todos que acham ela bonita!

Kaji...

É sério! Ela tava muito bonita, devia deixar aquele zíper assim sempre, por que com ele no pescoço fica muito séria... – ele percebeu a seriedade dela, e também percebeu o tom tenso com o qual ela e Ritsuko conversavam... sabia que a probabilidade dele ser o assunto era grande, mas manteve seu sorriso alegre e divertido no rosto, e a cara de quem não sabe o que acontece. Abaixou-se, abriu o frigobar e pegou lá uma lata de Icecoffe, espantado por não achar nenhuma cerveja...

Kaji... – ela insistiu com voz baixa e controlada, só Deus sabia o quanto lhe custava controlar a voz...

Que milagre, não vejo uma cerveja na sua geladeira! – ele abriu a lata e tomou uma grande golada esperando que ela começasse o assunto que a incomodava, já que ele não pretendia fazer isso...

Kaji! - Ela descruzou os braços num movimento tão rápido que ele foi pego de surpresa. Com um tapa certeiro, ela golpeou com as costas da mão a mão dele, fazendo a latinha voar e atingir a parede fazendo uma mancha escura que escorreu para o chão...

Kaji tirou o sorriso do rosto, já não conseguia fingir estar tranqüilo, detestava ver que a fazia chegar á extremos... tentava não pensar em culpa conforme esquadrinhava com os olhos as feições dela... séria, magoada... temerosa... quanta insegurança ele ainda tinha para dar a ela?

Muito bem... – pôs-se reto, passou a mão pelos cabelos, não sabia o que lhe dizer, por que apesar de conhecer bem todas suas culpas e falhas, não sabia qual delas havia acarretado aquela explosão...

18 ligações perdidas... - ela começou a falar baixo quase um sussurro, pausadamente – sabe Deus quantas ligações mais você fez para Ritsuko antes que ela o atendesse... tudo que aconteceu no fim de semana... a forma como você está andando agora, puxando a perna assim... e a forma como você deliberadamente me faz de boba consciente de que eu sei perfeitamente que existe algo acontecendo... sabe quando foi a última vez que recebi de você tamanha consideração? – ela havia baixado a cabeça, preferia encarar o chão ao sorriso cínico que ele colocaria no rosto para lhe dizer que não estava entendendo...

Não, não sei lhe dizer quando foi a última vez que lhe dei este tipo de "consideração", assim como não posso lhe dizer o que me levou a fazer isso hoje. – ele não mentira... apenas, não estava se dispondo a contar a verdade, o tom de voz não era cínico, nem sarcástico, apenas sério...

Kaji uma semana antes de você embarcar para a Alemanha e passar quase dez anos lá, você agia da mesma forma...

Não vou à lugar nenhum, pode ficar tranqüila, lhe prometo que não irei sumir sem lhe avisar... – Ele caminhou em direção à porta sem se importar em disfarçar o puxar da perna machucada. Girou a maçaneta e principiou abrir a porta, mas ela com a mão espalmada na mesma não permitiu. Ele buscou com os olhos os olhos dela, e ali viu um choro contido que ela tentava suprimir, sentiu-se o pior dos cafajestes... estendeu a mão para tocar-lhe a face mas ela recuou. Ele avançou um passo mantendo entre eles a pouca distância.

Por que me faz isso? Acha que gosto de te ver ir e vir assim? Tão instável quanto um fenômeno da natureza, tão incompreensível? Tudo em nós era simples, eu sei que compliquei as coisas com meu medo, mas você só me apavora mais a cada dia... todas as manhãs eu me pergunto se você está vivo, se está sóbrio, se está em algum buraco qualquer com alguma vadia que lhe abra as pernas... Não precisa me amar mais, sei que te machuquei quando fugi de você, mas pelo menos não se mate!

Você ainda duvida, não é? – ele se aproximou mais, ela não recuou, ele estancou em pé, sem tocá-la, olhando-a de cima e fazendo valer sua altura perto da dela. Perto, tão perto que a perturbava...

Não me venha com um de seus jogos, Kaji... – ela ainda tinha o olhar endurecido, estava ferida... doía nele perceber isso tão nitidamente. Ele ergueu as mãos e a segurou pelos ombros, aproximou-se devagar o suficiente para que ela fugisse se quisesse, ela não fugiu, apenas ergueu a mão em sinal de que ele deveria parar. – Kaji, não comece novamente com algo que não pretende seguir.

Ela o olhou com seriedade e ele compreendeu que deveria tirar as mãos de seus ombros, assim que se viu solta, Misato virou-se, pegou as chaves de seu carro em sua mesa e vestiu sua jaqueta.

Vamos, quero ver como está essa sua perna... – ele esboçou falar algo, mas ela lhe calou pousando o dedo em seus lábios – Não me conteste, não agora, só venha e por favor não tente abrir a boca para me dizer nada que não seja puramente verdade...

Ele assentiu... e em silêncio a seguiu...

Conforme ela guiava o carro em altíssima e desnecessária velocidade, o silencio imperava. Ele tentava não gemer quando ela deixava o carro passar numa lombada e sacolejar apenas pelo prazer de vê-lo crispar o lábio de dor pelo tranco. Passou pela cabeça do espião tentar pedir para ela dirigir mais devagar, mas se convenceu de que seria inútil, ela dirigia o carro do mesmo jeito que pilotava os caças experimentais do exército, e nada que ele pudesse lhe dizer a faria ficar mais calma, ou dirigir mais devagar. Surpreendeu-se quando ela parou no farol, achava que ela iria ignorar o sinal vermelho.

Pra sua casa, ou pra minha? – ela perguntou sem tirar os olhos do sinal, enquanto tamborilava o dedo no volante mostrando a ansiedade.

Hã? – ele não fez gênero, realmente não compreendeu a pergunta.

Não vou te levar para um hospital, por que você não vai poder explicar o ferimento, e também por que não é grave, se fosse você já teria caído duro lá na minha sala...

Entendi, na sua casa tem... – a frase foi interrompida pela brusca arrancada que Misato deu assim que o sinal abriu, Kaji começou a achar que pilotar os EVAS talvez fosse menos perigoso que andar com ela de carro, mas prosseguiu ao vê-la ansiosa pelo fim da frase – a Asuka, ela ficaria em cima de nós e eu não quero explicar nada para ela hoje... e depois ela fica te hostilizando sempre que eu vou lá...

Quanta consideração da sua parte... na sua casa tem a Mana, ela é mais tranqüila que a Asuka... – o tom de voz era sarcástico e áspero... Misato viu uma viatura fazendo sinal para que diminuísse, ela diminuiu encostou o carro e aguardou o policial que veio aborda-la... – algum problema oficial?

A senhorita tem noção da velocidade em que... – o guarda se interrompeu assim que bateu os olhos na patente dourada estampada que estampava a manga da jaqueta vermelha da NERV.. – Perdão Major, não sabia que era oficial, o carro está a paisana...

Tudo bem, mesmo assim irei diminuir, boa noite oficial... – Kaji ficou boquiaberto observando, sempre imaginou como ela nunca era multada, só não achou que a patente fosse assim tão eficaz... quando ela voltou a falar com ele foi como se saísse de um transe – pode me dizer pelo menos se se feriu em mais algum lugar além do que eu percebi?

Não não, acho que foi só a perna mesmo. – ela entrou no quintal dele fazendo um cavalo de pau que o fez ficar enjoado, e parando o carro rente ao canteiro de flores que ele tanto gostava. – Minhas flores!

Estão melhores que você... não sou uma motorista qualquer...

Mas isso não é um caça

E você não está em posição de discutir... vamos logo...

Ela saiu do carro sem se importar com ele ainda descendo do carro, foi na frente e pegou no molho de chaves do carro uma chave, colocou na fechadura e entrou. Kaji ficou pasmo...

Desde quando você tem a chave da minha casa?

Roubei do seu bolso e fiz uma cópia... espero que não se importe, mas não é o único esperto aqui...


	7. Amores e Dignidades

Ela olhava para o relógio ansiosa em cada semáforo que parava. Estava atrasada, terrivelmente atrasada, sabia que ele odiava esperar, não que chegar cedo aumentasse a consideração da parte ele. Estava quase do outro lado da cidade, e podia ver as luzes do hotel já tão conhecido. Parou o carro e o manobrista, já acostumado, lhe abriu a porta de forma cavalheiresca, talvez as maiores gentilezas que ela pudesse esperar nesta noite viesse dos simpáticos funcionários do hotel, que lhe abriam as portas e lhe desejavam uma boa noite. O Elevador parecia não se importar com sua pressa muda. Assim que as portas se abriram ela entrou rápida, precisa... aquele elevador de frio asséptico e enregelante era quase uma metáfora para aquele que a aguardava, mas ela não se importava. Ou pelo menos tentava. Assim que as portas silenciosas se abriram novamente ela saiu já não tão apressada. Estava ali e daqui a poucos passos, sua euforia controlada teria seu destino afinal. O mesmo quarto de sempre, que com o passar dos anos se fazia novo a cada visita. Parou frente à porta por alguns instantes, tentando manter seu controle tão esmerado por mais alguns segundos, quem a vê assim tremula e insegura no virar de uma maçaneta, não julga ser a racional e centrada Doutora, a fria e impessoal cientista. Precipitou o olhar porta adentro antes mesmo de abri-la por inteiro, pode ver a penteadeira onde se apoiava o conhecido casaco. Entrou com passos leves, desperdiçando seus últimos fios de controle. Fechou a porta atrás de si e colocou sua bolsa na penteadeira, passou a mão pelo tecido negro da jaqueta e deixou que o pano se enrugasse entre seus dedos conforme erguia a peça de roupa para perto de seu rosto, num movimento tão espontâneo que sequer se deu conta. Deixou que o perfume masculino lhe invadisse as narinas e permitiu-se esquecer do tempo tão precioso, por alguns míseros instantes. Deixou o olhar percorrer o recinto, e localizou a silhueta tão familiar próxima à janela. Ele estava em pé, fumando enquanto olhava as luzes da cidade. Não conseguia ver o rosto dele de onde estava, apenas o perfil que ela tanto gostava, emoldurado pela barba espessa apenas no filete que contorna o rosto quadrado. Deixou o inútil pedaço de pano cair no chão conforme andava na direção dele com passos de segurança fingida, sabia que ele já a percebera, apesar dele não se dar ao trabalho de demonstrar. Ele não se moveu quando ela se aproximou, tão pouco expressou qualquer reação quando a sentiu envolve-lo com os braços, colando-se nele por traz, e alisando-lhe o peito com caricias delicadas. Ela beijou-lhe a nuca, e desceu com beijos convidativos pelo pescoço dele que ainda sequer havia se mexido.

Está atrasada, mais de vinte minutos... – a voz grave e áspera dele tinha o tom autoritário e impessoal que ela detestava. Mas isso não a dissuadiu de continuar as caricias, ela colava-se a ele ronronante como um felino que quer a atenção do dono.

Misato me atrasou, não tive como sair mais cedo – ela contornou o homem que permanecia mais entretido com seu cigarro que com ela, ele a olhou de cima a baixo, deixou um pequeno sorriso adornar o rosto por alguns instantes, segundos preciosos que ela registrou na mente com alegria. Ele gostava do que via... ainda se interessava, por mais que não parecesse... ela deixou as mãos passearem pelos ombros dele, subindo pelo pescoço e afundando nos cabelos negros e curtos dele, ele se permitiu fechar os olhos num raro momento de relaxamento. O que fez com que o coração dela disparasse, e com que a mente dela desligasse completamente o auto controle dali para frente. Assim que ele segurou o cigarro entre os dedos soltando janela a fora uma baforada, ela buscou-lhe a boca com desespero, mas ele lhe virou o rosto.

Já se atrasou muito, não me faça perder mais tempo com esses sentimentalismos – Para ela, as palavras eram como uma faca gélida, mas não teve tempo de se permitir abater, sentiu-se empurrada para traz, ele pousou uma das mãos enluvadas em seu ombro e a forçou para traz até que encontrasse a parede, jogou seu cigarro janela a fora. Enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, arrancando-lhe suspiros incontidos com um chupão que a fez estremecer. Ele segurou-lhe os cabelos da nuca puxando-os para traz e fazendo-a erguer a cabeça com total domínio sobre a mulher totalmente entregue, dando-lhe acesso livre pelo pescoço e colo, ela sentia a excitação tomar conta de si conforme ele abria o zíper de sua blusa, deixando escapar palavras amorosas que caiam em ouvidos surdos. Ele podia não ser mais um garoto, mas ela era paciente, e se deixava largar nos toques dele abominando a sensação das luvas de couro branco e macio que ele raramente tirava quando estavam juntos. Adorava a sensação da barba a lhe arranhar a pele, sentia-se quase uma devassa quando ele lhe segurava a coxa e erguia sua perna apenas para provoca-la colando-se nela e fazendo-a sentir o volume que se erguia dentro de suas calças, esfregando-se nela de forma despudorada e vulgar. Ela tentava livra-lo da camisa, mas ele parecia pouco se importar com isso, segurou a mão dela que tentava desabotoar-lhe os botões e guiou a mesma até o meio de suas pernas, conforme a livrava do sutiã inconveniente, ainda que preferisse livra-lo da roupa dedicou-se à acaricia-lo por cima da calça de modo já bem experiente, enquanto ele lhe arrancava gritos abafados e gemidos com seus beijos molhados ao pé do ouvido e suas mãos enluvadas agarrando-lhe os seios com força, deixando-lhe marcada, e fazendo-lhe gemer uma nota mais alta quando brincou com seu mamilo entre os dedos, com um pequeno beliscão que a fez sentir a perna bambear.

Por que não me deixa despi-lo? – o esforço em falar não conseguiu esconder a magoa na voz dela, assim como suas juras de amor ditas entre suspiros e gemidos não deixavam de carregar um desespero quase palpável.

Por que não é necessário, Akagi... – Ele pelo menos se lembrava de seu nome, por enquanto... ela tentou argumentar, mas a fala foi atropelada por um grito mudo, que a tomou no momento em que o sentiu abocanhar seu seio de forma bruta, ele adorava deixa-la marcada dos chupões, gostava de ver ela perder a compostura, a pose de doutora respeitável, conforme gemia a cada toque dele, quando arfava de prazer em suas mãos, pedindo para que ele a penetrasse usando de palavras baixas, chamando o nome dele em meio a estúpidas declarações de um amor obviamente não correspondido, ele alargou um sorriso conforme ela tentava livra-lo do cinto, abrir-lhe o zíper, acaricia-lo por cima da cueca com firmeza, fazendo-lhe propostas dignas de uma experiente profissional... ele retirou a luva de couro de sua mão direita, deixando que ela visse a cicatriz de queimado em sua palma. Estremeceu por inteiro ao sentir o toque da mão dele sem a luva.

Adoro quando me toca, assim com as mãos nuas, em vez daquele couro frio...- a voz saia desafinada, sem o controle e a imparcialidade que ela gostava de manter. Ele a encarou com o sorriso safado que ela já conhecia bem, aproximou o rosto do dela, sem permitir que ela o beijasse, divertindo-se em vê-la procurar com obstinação por sua boca, arranhando-lhe o rosto com a barba, provocando-a para faze-la sair de si, passando a língua pelo canto da boca dela apenas para vê-la esperançosa... teve vontade de rir quando ela gemeu alto enquanto ele brincava com seu mamilo entre os dedos da mão esquerda, a sensação de fazer isso sem as luvas era melhor do que a que ambos sentiram antes. Encostou o lábio sobre o dela, segurando-lhe pelos cabelos numa firme pegada na nuca, com domínio, impedindo-a de conquistar um objetivo tão singelo, ele não a beijaria, pelo simples prazer de negar-lhe.

Não quero sujar as luvas – a respiração dele em seu rosto, o roçar do lábio masculino ali tão próximo, e tão longe... a única certeza que lhe garantia que ele não se esquecia dela, é o leve sadismo estampado no sorriso de prazer ao vê-la se frustrar pela terceira vez tentando beija-lo. E a expressão de satisfação ao ver o rosto dela afoguear, o peito arfar e o espasmo se seguir conforme ele descia a mão pelo corpo dela, num rastro que já tinha destino traçado, erguendo o tecido da saia preta, e afastando para o lado a estúpida peça intima que ainda estava lá para barrar-lhe a passagem, esfregando com os dedos toda a úmida extensão, divertindo-se ao ver-lhe faltar o ar enquanto ele a explorava com os dedos hábeis, só parou de brincar quando ela lhe pediu pela segunda vez, com toda a ânsia desesperada que ele pode ver em seus olhos, todo o desejo de se fazer mulher nas mãos de um homem que mal a considerava, sequer deu-se ao trabalho de desnuda-la por inteiro. Desceu ambas as mãos para a cintura fina dela, espalmou ambas as mãos nas nádegas firmes, agarrando-a ali com firmeza, erguendo-a por alguns instantes, o suficiente para encaixar-se nela entrando sem consideração ou aviso prévio numa única estocada bruta. A diferença de altura aqui contribuía para que ela sentisse a entrada com uma pontada de dor. Dor esta que lhe passou pelas costas arranhadas pela parede na qual ela se escorava enquanto ele se movia num ritmo rápido e forte, mas isso não a impedia de gemer alto e agarrar-lhe os ombros enterrando-lhe as unhas, amarrotando o tecido da camisa e sentindo-o ergue-la no ritmo em que se movia. Permitiu-se abandonar ali, por aqueles preciosos instantes que já se precipitavam para o fim, quando em meio aos pequenos sons que ele deixava escapar entre gemidos abafados ela o sentiu gozar. E o encanto momentâneo dele abraça-la forte falar-lhe ao pé do ouvido se esvai à medida que as palavras morriam em seus ouvidos, uma felicidade que nasceu e morreu com o pronunciar das palavras.

Te amo... Yui... – Os olhos se arregalaram por um instante, as pupilas se dilataram com o choque, não importa quantas vezes ele fizesse isso sem notar, ela sempre notava com a força de um tiro. Ele podia deixar escapar as palavras sem perceber, mas ela as sentia como uma faca que lhe rasgava de canto a canto... sentiu ele se mover, separar-se dela e o agarrou com força estreitando-o perto de si.

Não... ainda não... por favor...

Já me satisfiz, agora me deixe tomar meu banho... – ela esboçou uma resposta mas ele a encarou com um olhar frio – por acaso não está satisfeita, Doutora Akagi?

Ela simplesmente o soltou, não respondeu apesar de ser óbvio, simplesmente recolheu sua blusa e seu sutiã do chão, sentando-se na beira da cama. Estava frustrada e insatisfeita, como na maioria das vezes em que se prestava a fazer sexo com ele ao longo dos quase quinze anos em que eram amantes. Observou que não trouxeram outro espelho para o quarto. Isso era aliviante, por que detestaria ver o estado em que estava, segurou algumas lagrimas teimosas que queriam sair, mas jamais se permitiria desabar na frente dele... ou pelo menos era o que esperava conseguir fazer, já basta o tanto que descia para estar com ele ali, não se rebaixaria mais ainda. Não se sentia capaz disso. Ouviu o chuveiro se abrir e ficou pensando se quando ela se tornou amante dele, se seria dessa forma que ele tratasse sua mãe. Levou a mão para o meio das pernas e sentiu em seus dedos os resquícios da passagem dele, observou por alguns instantes aqueles resquícios na ponta de seus dedos perdendo-se em pensamentos, há quanto tempo ele ignorava os preservativos que ela sempre trouxera na bolsa? Quatro? Talvez cinco anos?... Sentiu-se desprezível novamente, se algum deslize acontecesse, seria um problema com o qual teria de lidar totalmente sozinha. Tivera dois homens em sua cama, e apenas um em sua vida. Ambos não a amavam, sempre soube disso. Gendou diverte-se com ela há pouco mais de catorze anos, e Kaji fora uma noite... à noite em que Misato o dispensou, Kaji pelo menos se preocupou com o prazer dela, coisa que Gendou despreza á tanto tempo que ela já não sabia mais dizer. Quando tudo começou, estava ciente que Gendou não a amava assim como não amava sua mãe, sabia desde o começo que ele a seduzia por puro interesse, mas acreditava que com o passar do tempo, ele acabaria se apaixonando, que com o tempo ela o faria esquecer a maldita morta! Pura ilusão de adolescente, achar que ele esqueceria a outra apenas por que dormia com ela sempre, se fosse assim ele amaria sua mãe e ela jamais teria chance de rouba-lo dela! Ouviu o chuveiro cessar seu barulho, e a voz dele chamar seu sobrenome. Ergueu-se sem pensar, por que se pensasse em qualquer coisa na presença dele, perderia a pouca sanidade que com custo mantinha. Parou recostando-se à porta do banheiro e o observou secar os cabelos negros, onde com seu olhar sagaz, já via alguns fios brancos. Quando mais jovem ele devia ter sido bonito, pois mesmo aos 48 anos estava em boa forma e sabia que, se ele quisesse, poderia satisfaze-la ainda, mesmo com seus dezoito anos de diferença para com ela, mais um golpe que minava sua auto-estima, saber que se ele quisesse poderia faze-la mais feliz e não se importava com isso. Olhando bem para ele, quando novo deveria ser bem parecido com Shinji. Viu sem querer seu próprio reflexo no espelho, os cabelos desalinhados, com o torso nu e notava-se o principio de sua saia amarrotada no reflexo frio, um rascunho da digna Doutora que ela era até entrar naquele quarto. Em sua pele branca era possível ver as marcas que ele lhe deixara, em seu pescoço, em seus seios, marcas estas que ele também observara com um sorriso, talvez o único sincero que ele lhe dirigia, carregado de uma ponta de soberba, um que de desprezo.

Gosto de vê-la assim, longe da falsa moralidade, da indiferença fria do seu jaleco branco... de ver como se transforma quando passa por aquela porta, ou quando estamos sozinhos. – ficou perplexa em ver que ele falava dirigindo-se a ela diretamente. Tomava aquilo como uma ofensa ou um elogio?

Longe da dignidade que eu tanto prezo? – Concluiu ela e ele assentiu com a cabeça tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto. Adorava ver ela ir da Digna Doutora à submissa vagabunda com quem ele se divertia sempre que quisesse.- Somos dois hipócritas, você sabe disso não é? - ele assentiu com um meneio de cabeça enquanto falava, ela estendeu a mão para o monte de roupas dele, e retirou um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro do bolso da calça dele, entregou-lhe o cigarro que ele prontamente colocou na boca para que ela acendesse. – Isso é o que mais me fascina em você. Essa sinceridade crua contrastando com a sua habilidade em mentir e esconder, quanto tempo faz desde que tudo começou mesmo?

Fará quinze anos em breve – ela o observou tragar o cigarro com vontade, soltando uma baforada de fumaça no ar, estreitou o olhar quando pensou ver um sorriso no canto da boca dele, registrou mais este momento com exatidão na mente, ele realmente sorriu por alguns instantes, imersos em pensamentos deixando a ela apenas suposições acerca do motivo do sorriso. Envaideceu-se imaginando em sua mente racional que as chances dela ser o motivo, eram grandes. – E nestes quase quinze anos, não fui capaz de te fazer sentir um afeto sequer por mim?

Não seja estúpida Akagi! Acha que passamos tanto tempo juntos por que? Poderia substitui-la se não me agradasse... se não me afeiçoasse. – Parou assim que percebeu a frase que deixara escapar, havia falado demais... Enrolou a toalha na cintura e caminhou até a porta, parando apenas para esperar ela lhe dar passagem. Coisa que ela não fez, ao invés disso preferiu encara-lo. Ergueu a mão sem sequer notar, pousando os dedos nos lábios frios que ele lhe negara, não pensava, apenas agia com o instinto que lhe tomava sempre que estavam juntos. Tentando achar nele algo que julgava ter, algum sentimento, alguma consideração. – Vai embora agora e me deixará assim, não é?

Tens alguma proposta mais interessante que possa me prender aqui? – em seu intimo sabia que ele só estava brincando, queria ver o quanto mais ela poderia descer para mendigar-lhe um pouco de amor, mesmo ciente, não se deteve em soltar-lhe à toalha da cintura. Enlaçou-lhe o pescoço ignorando a indiferença que ele lhe dirigia com o olhar.

Por que não continuamos o que paramos no quarto? Quanto tempo faz que não me permite uma caricia mais ousada? – ela lhe falava manhosa ao ouvido, esfregando o corpo no dele de forma insinuante, quase suplicante. Beijou-lhe o peito, repetidas vezes, com carinho e desejo, o tesão acumulado do desejo ainda não satisfeito plenamente, passou a língua pelo pescoço dele esfregou o rosto na barba espessa que emoldurava o rosto frio e insensível, com a maior delicadeza que pode cobriu-lhe ainda mais com beijos ternos, pousou os lábios sob o pequeno mamilo masculino, num beijo molhado e convidativo, com a mão esquerda afundou os dedos nos cabelos úmidos num afago cheio de ternura, o encarou esperando um olhar cúmplice, uma anuência, qualquer coisa, notou que ele fechou os olhos e suavizou as feições. Espalmou a mão direita no peito dele e desceu devagar, detendo-se no ventre masculino esperando dele uma reação... reação que não veio. Mordeu o lábio numa decepção muda ao notar que a mente dele parecia perdida em outros pensamentos, ele a olhou de forma inquiridora esperando que ela terminasse sua pantomima de degradação. Ela olhou com um desespero mudo, agarrando-se nele com força – Não vê que te amo?

E que culpa tenho eu disso? – ele soltou-se dela indo ao quarto, enquanto se vestia ignorou o som do choro dela vindo do banheiro. O choro não cessou por todo o tempo em que ele se vestiu e colocou seus sapatos, assim como pelo tempo em que ele abriu sua maleta e de lá retirou um bolo de papeis que se amontoavam dentro de uma pasta L. Deixou os papeis em cima da cama perfeitamente arrumada e dirigiu-se à porta. Conforme virava a maçaneta falou alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse entre os soluços – Deixei seus novos relatórios na cama, quero isso pronto na reunião de amanha... Bom Trabalho Doutora Akagi.

Ela não ouviu ele sair, apenas permaneceu ali, sentada no chão do banheiro, descomposta, deixando as lagrimas borrar-lhe a maquiagem, sentindo o frio lhe açoitar, cortando-lhe a alma mais do que fustigando o corpo largado em uma tristeza abandonada. Remoendo as palavras que sua mãe lhe dissera no dia em que se descobriram amando o mesmo homem "Ele te levará a loucura assim como está fazendo comigo.Vai te destruir e te consumir, e no fim você será como eu."

Misato abria a porta sentindo o olhar pasmo de Kaji atrás de si, ao entrar deparou-se com Mana sentada no sofá comento melancia e vendo televisão, a jovem imediatamente se levantou ao ver os dois chegando.

Major, Boa noite! Boa noite senhor Kaji! – ela prontamente foi até eles e deu um abraço e um beijo em cada um. – Querem comer? Tem comida no fogão, eu fiz.

Mana tinha um tom alegre, e mostrava-se orgulhosa de si, havia feito uma janta simples, mas era bom comer algo que não fosse instantâneo pra variar.

Misato ficou encantada com o contraste de Mana com Asuka, não era à toa que Shinji gostasse tanto da menina.

Obrigada Mana, mas vou cuidar desse teimoso antes. – Misato tentou parecer mais alegre do que realmente estava.

O senhor está doente, Kaji-san? - Mana o olhava curiosa, procurando ver algum sintoma. Misato achou engraçado ela chamá-lo de "senhor", afinal nunca viu alguém chamá-lo assim antes, não sem a devida persuasão de um revolver. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos foi até o balcão da cozinha puxando a perna levemente. Pegou um palito de dente e pôs no canto da boca, sempre fazia isso quando queria fumar e não podia, e ele não gostava de fumar na sala, não com Mana em casa.

Fica tranqüila guria, ta tudo bem, só fiz um cortinho na perna. Nada demais para um homem forte como eu – ele estava com aquele sorriso de moleque da época do namoro. A raiva de Misato abrandou um pouco, apesar dela lhe lançar um olhar sério... olhar esse que ele percebeu e imediatamente mudou o tom da voz para um mais sério também – Vou para meu quarto ver se visto um short ou uma bermuda pra você poder olhar o corte está bem assim?

Ela assentiu, com um suspiro cansado. Ele parecia um menino às vezes. Ficou observando enquanto ele sumia corredor à dentro, estava sozinha com Mana... finalmente! A garota abaixou o volume da televisão e ofereceu um canto no sofá para ela sentar.

Quer melancia Major?

Fora da NERV pode me chamar só de Misato mesmo, como está sua estadia no Japão? – Mana estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas no assento do sofá, escorada pelas almofadas, com um prato com dois pedaços de melancia, um sorriso de menina, e um jeitinho meigo.. tão contrastante com a explosiva Asuka, a apática Rei e o melancólico Shinji. Parecia tão meiga e inocente que Misato começava a abominar a idéia de coloca-la para pilotar um EVA. Talvez uma das crianças ainda pudesse ser salva do trauma daquele horror...

Gosto daqui, queria mesmo retornar ao Japão, mas não sei por que ainda não me permitem ir à escola, rever ... meus amigos. – Misato entendeu que por "amigos" ela queria dizer "Shinji", e decidiu jogar limpo... na medida do possível, claro.

Foi minha a decisão de que você ainda não fosse à escola. Sua situação é delicada Mana, seus registros são uma bagunça, e seu sobrenome "Kirishima" foi questionado como falso. O Comandante Ikari deu entrada num processo de Adoção, para te dar um sobrenome Japonês. Eu achei que te colocar na escola sem saber se você poderia ou não ficar seria doloroso para você e para o Shinji. Por isso até temos certeza de que você ficará no Japão tudo que se refere à sua presença é assunto sigiloso da NERV. Compreende? - A Menina assentiu com a cabeça mostrando que entendia, em seguida baixou os olhos para as melancias no prato e ficou pensativa.

Se minha mãe estivesse viva, isso não estaria acontecendo...

Sua mãe era alemã? – A menina assentiu com um meneio de cabeça, Misato pode ver que ela amarrotava o tecido do vestido que usava entre os dedos nervosos. Mas arriscou perguntar – Conheceu seu pai?

Não sei quem é meu pai, mamãe sabia, mas nunca me disse, fui criada pelo marido de minha mãe, ele é como um pai para mim foi ele quem me deu o sobrenome Kirishima. Ele trabalhava na Divisão alemã, fazia o que a Doutora Akagi faz aqui pelo que pude entender.

Misato sentiu que já não estavam sozinhas, as passadas leves como as de um gato que a menina levou tempo para notar, mas ela conhecia de cor. Ele sentou-se ao lado da Major, pousando a mão em seu ombro de forma atrevida...

Mesmo machucado você não perde velhos hábitos não é? Imagine o que Mana irá pensar de nós vendo você assanhado assim! – a menina riu discretamente ao ver os dois, lhe pareciam engraçados.

Oras! Vai pensar aquilo que todos sabem... – ela o fuzilou com o olhar mas ele continuou com um sorriso sacana estampando a cara de moleque.

E o que seria? – a Major soltou as palavras entre dentes ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a mão dele de seu ombro, e Mana reprimiu seu riso instantaneamente...

Vai pensar que fomos feitos um para o outro! – Misato bufou afastando-o com um empurrão e levantando-se do sofá, indo para a pia da cozinha beber um copo de água. Odiava essas piadas, por que sabia que não passavam disso... de piadas. Pensou no que Mana dissera, talvez investigar a divisão alemã seria uma luz sobre tudo, afinal o pai da menina tinha um alto cargo, e o pai de criação de Mana... por que permitiria que a menina fosse adotada? Começou a conjecturar em várias probabilidades, teria de pedir para Ritsuko os arquivos do departamento dela que vieram da Alemanha pra poder ter uma idéia clara. Nem notou que Kaji estava parado no batente da porta observando-a.

Desculpe se a piada te irritou – ele falava sério, Misato pensava que talvez fosse coisa da sua cabeça mas achou que na voz dele tinha um "que" de magoa.

Tudo bem, não se desculpe, eu já devia ter acostumado com isso. Vem cá, deixa eu ver essa perna. – não tem como negar, ele continua lindo, como sempre! Observou bem enquanto ele se aproximava, usava roupas que ela raramente o via usar, camiseta e um short de corrida que ele punha só pra fazer exercício. Gostava dele com roupas ocidentais, apesar de imaginar como aqueles ombros ficariam em um Yuukata... censurou-se mentalmente, estava imaginando demais. Concentrou-se na coxa que ele lhe mostrava e tentou focar a visão no corte. Como esperava, nada grave, nem profundo, lavou as mãos na pia e colocou um dedo de cada lado do corte, tomando cuidado para que a distancia fosse suficiente da fissura e fez uma leve pressão relevando um estilhaço. Ele não soltou nenhum som que ela pudesse ouvir.

Muito feio a coisa aí?

Não não, mas tem um pedaço de alguma coisa lá dentro...

Tira então ué! – Misato deu um leve cutucão fazendo-o olhar para ela

Quer que eu tire aqui assim? Vamos pro quarto... – disse séria

É uma proposta? – falou com a melhor voz rouca que pode estampando um sorriso insinuante e cheio de segundas intenções...

Não! É uma ordem... e não me irrite! – Ela não esperou por ele, apenas tomou seu rumo indo para o quarto dele, a casa em si não é grande nem luxuosa, mas para os padrões japoneses é uma bela casa, subiu os degraus que levam para o segundo andar entrou no banheiro e abriu o espelho do banheiro, lá encontrou as coisas que precisaria, afinal assim como ela, o trabalho anticonvencional dele o obrigava a ter um bom kit de primeiros socorros em casa. Ele ainda subia as escadas quando ela já entrava no quarto, puxava uma cadeira, sentou-se e pegou uma pinça mergulhando-a no álcool.

Notou que você age como se a casa fosse sua?

Notou que estou impaciente? Anda, deita de barriga pra baixo aí, tente não puxar a perna, você só está puxando a perna pra andar por causa desse caco aí dentro, se eu tirar vai cicatrizar logo, talvez uns dois dias... – enquanto ela falava, ele se deitava de barriga pra baixo na cama apoiando o queixo nos braços cruzados. Não era a primeira vez que ela cuidava dele, assim como ele já fizera isso por ela várias vezes antes...ele não soltou nenhum som, tão pouco se moveu um milímetro sequer conforme ela extraia com cuidado o pequeno pedaço de metal.

Doeu menos do que eu esperava, e aliviou na mesma hora, obrigado. – mesmo se olhar para ela, Kaji sabia que provavelmente ela estaria séria.

Você sabia que o pai de criação de Mana é membro da divisão alemã da NERV?

Não – ele realmente não sabia, estava tão centrado em encontrar a moça com quem passara aquela noite, e que levou a pasta do Comandante Ikari, que não tinha pensado nisso...

Você sabia... Kaji? – perguntou novamente com um tom magoado, saber que Kaji e Ritsuko escondiam dela muitas coisas não a incomodava desde que respeitassem sua inteligência...

Não, eu não sabia – ele se virou para ela na cama ficando parcialmente erguido, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Fez questão de mirar seus olhos nos dela com convicção.

Por que acha que eu acreditaria em você? – Ela acreditava, se sentia idiota por isso mas acreditava piamente quando ele a olhava assim convicto dentro de seus olhos.

Hoje fui a um bar de vagabundos, ameacei um rato de esgoto até que ele me contou tudo que eu queria saber e mais um pouco do que eu esperava, quando voltei ao meu carro um estranho me abordou, me fez uma ameaça velada e em menos de um minuto depois meu carro explodiu. Tudo que eu pude pensar foi em ligar como um desesperado para você, como seu celular não atendia comecei a ligar para Ritsuko. – Misato ficou inerte por alguns instantes, que para ele eram intermináveis. Ela não havia lhe perguntado isso, e sabia que se começasse a inquirir detalhes ele escaparia com a destreza de um experiente falastrão. Sentiu um aperto com o que ele lhe dissera, que neste mesmo dia esteve tão perto de perde-lo sem sequer saber... ele apenas desapareceria... ela o viu sair da NERV de manhã, e ele jamais teria voltado...

Por que resolveu ser assim tão sincero de repente? – ele notou um choro reprimido nela, ou talvez fosse apenas presunção... mas ela engoliu em seco em meio às palavras...

Eu me pergunto o motivo de você ainda duvidar daquilo que já sabe...

Não faça conjecturas presunçosas... – por um lapso ela se perguntou se dizia isso para ele ou para si... não queria se iludir com algo tão instável, se é pra ter instabilidade e insegurança, que seja com alguém que tanto faz estar vivo ou morto... não com ele, não queria pensar que estava baixando a guarda novamente, que já estava envolvida outra vez, e que se preocupava com o que acontecia na vida dele.

Não falo por você, falo por mim mesmo, quando afirmo isso... – ele dobrou a perna tirando o sapato e arremessando-o na porta com destreza fechando a mesma com um estrondoso barulho – e é com a mesma sinceridade que te pergunto...- ela o interrompeu pousando o dedo nos lábios dele com delicadeza.

Eu quero sim, tem espaço suficiente pra nós dois aqui – e para ele vê-la abrir um sorriso era como acender uma vela na escuridão total... sentiu-a acomodar-se ao seu lado e descansar a cabeça em seu peito, aninhando-se nele em silencio.


	8. A Reunião

A luz do sol entrava pela janela fazendo-a acordar. Estava tão bom ali, tão aconchegante, não queria abrir os olhos e acabar com a magia do momento. Aos poucos foi tomando consciência, adormecera na cama dele, estivera a noite toda abraçada nele, usara o peito dele como travesseiro... a idéia lhe era muito estranha, quase absurda! Mas era a primeira vez que se lembrava de compartilhar a cama com um homem sem fazer sexo com ele. Mesmo sendo esse homem, Kaji... respirou fundo na esperança de gravar aquele cheiro na memória, sequer haviam trocado de roupa, adormeceram tal como estavam. Com a cabeça recostada no peito dele, era fácil para ela ouvir os batimentos cardíacos ritmados, e acompanhar a respiração dele sentindo o leve movimento do peito conforme o ar entrava e saia dos pulmões. Moveu-se um pouco com cuidado de não acorda-lo e sentiu-o estreita-la no abraço, murmurando coisas que ela não pode distinguir, mas permitiu-se imaginar. Abriu os olhos devagar, as luzes estavam acesas, eles não apagaram antes de cair no sono, tudo estava exatamente onde deixaram. Por sinal aproveitou que os olhos estavam abertos e mirou os pés de Kaji, ele ainda estava com um pé calçado e outro descalço já que usara o tênis pra fechar a porta de maneira delicada... arremessando o mesmo contra a porta e fazendo um estrondo enorme...ouviu um resmungo, seguido de um afago carinhoso em seu braço, ele estava acordando. Então lhe veio a mente à estranheza do momento. Afinal o que diria para ele ao acordar? "Bom dia?" De repente sentiu uma vontade louca e desesperada de sumir dali, seus pensamentos estavam acelerados assim como seu coração que se tornava cada vez mais arrítmico. Afinal, há anos eles não eram mais nada, nada além de colegas de trabalho... tudo bem, colegas de trabalho que acabam aos beijos pelos cantos da NERV com mais freqüência do que deveriam, mas ainda assim, seu caso se encerrou anos atrás. Por Deus quem estavam enganando, passariam o dia todo na cama fazendo amor se pudessem! Onde estava com a cabeça quando se aconchegou nele e permitiu-se dormir ali? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por ele que se movera embaixo dela acomodando-a de forma que pudessem se olhar, sem soltá-la do abraço tão desesperadamente aconchegante. Ela o encarou deixando-se levar pelo sorriso que ele lhe abria, permitindo que ele lhe afastasse os cabelos do rosto e lhe acaricia-se o rosto com as costas dos dedos.

Nunca conheci uma mulher que conseguisse ficar ainda mais bonita descabelada e com cara de quem acabou de acordar... pelo menos não até te encontrar. – e ela nunca se permitiu acordar assim, mas não iria dizer isso para ele, apenas se deixou ouvir a voz meio rouca e meio sonada dele, sentiu-se linda de repente e deixou um sorriso involuntário escapar. Decidiu apenas parar de pensar em conseqüências, afinal, nunca fora mesmo muito boa nisso, por hora decidiu simplificar as coisas...

Que horas são? – ela perguntou ainda perdida pelo momento.

Não sei, mas Mana já deve estar acordada, lá embaixo estudando, ela sempre faz isso pelas manhas.

Ótimo! – e sem aviso algum ela o surpreendeu com um beijo...

Quando tá escuro

E ninguém te ouve

Quando chega a noite

E você pode chorar

Há uma luz no túnel

Dos desesperados

Há um cais de porto

Pra quem precisa chegar

Kaji apenas a estreitou nos braços e permitiu-se levar no beijo inesperado, vertiginoso e desesperado como tudo neles. Ele entrelaçou os dedos da mão dela nos seus entre beijos e mais beijos, sem se importar com a menina que deveria estar no andar inferior da casa. E com a mesma surpresa de ser ver beijado ele a viu afastar-se. Misato interrompeu o beijo e lentamente deslizou para longe dele, assumindo uma postura totalmente distante. Ela sentou-se na cama de costas para ele, ajeitou os cabelos com a mão, deixando-o observa-la com o olhar confuso. Kaji se ergueu ficando sentado com as pernas esticadas e apoiando-se nos braços, tentando entende-la, sentia ainda o gosto do beijo na boca, conhecia os beijos dela, amava aqueles beijos que o faziam perder a compostura, que o faziam querer ama-la em qualquer lugar onde estivessem... e tentava entender por que ela o beijava e agora se afastava dele. Não pode evitar deixar um sorriso crescer em seu rosto conforme a via deslizar devagar a jaqueta vermelha. Ela deixava a peça descer por suas costas e seus braços com total consciência do olhar dele em si. Tirou um dos braços da peça lentamente e depois com ele terminou de despir a jaqueta deixando-a pendurada em um dos dedos, virou a cabeça olhando para ele com o canto dos olhos.

Não acha bom trancar a porta, Kaji? – as palavras tiveram o efeito de um choque, ele virou as pernas para fora da cama devagar, ficando de costas para ela jogou os cabelos para traz arrumando-os com a mão e amarrando um rabo de cavalo baixo, tirou seu único tênis, que vestira na noite anterior apenas para não ficar descalço. Muito tempo no ocidente o fez pegar algumas manias como esta. Levantou-se devagar e caminhou sem pressa até a porta do quarto. Parou por alguns instantes ouvindo o som da televisão lá embaixo, Mana já estava acordada e provavelmente sabia que estavam em casa já que o carro de Misato permanecia no quintal. Mas decidiu simplesmente não se preocupar com isso, depois pensaria nisso, e em como justificar o atraso na NERV, estava resoluto se ela tomou a frente... ele não recuaria. Trancou a porta e voltou para a cama com passos felinos.

Uma noite longa

Pra uma vida curta

Mas já não me importa

Basta poder te ajudar

E são tantas marcas

Que já fazem parte

Do que eu sou agora

Mais ainda sei me virar

Indiferente ao nascer do sol, Ritsuko Akagi dava andamento nos trabalhos que haviam sido deixados sobre a cama arrumada, os olhos castanhos eram ágeis e incansáveis. Em cima da mesa de um quarto de hotel papeis e mais papeis se acumulavam na velocidade impressionante que ela os preenchia, certa das respostas que calculava em sua mente sagaz, e vez por outra na pequena calculadora cientifica que trazia na bolsa. Seu olhar captava as letras impressas e processava as informações com precisão meticulosa. Deteve-se alguns instantes em uma ficha com foto que lhe chamou a atenção. A menina da foto tinha apenas 14 anos, uma aparência meiga com olhos brilhantes, e cabelos chegando ao queixo, um sorriso jovial e feliz. A ficha dizia "Mana Kirishima/ Rokubungi" o ultimo sobrenome saiu num baixo rosnado involuntário pela boca da Doutora. Era o nome de solteiro de Gendou... o nome dele antes de se casar com Yui Ikari e assumir a NERV. Congelou por alguns instantes, voltou a pegar os relatórios que já havia preenchido, num bloco de notas rabiscou um pequeno gráfico, as taxas de Mana eram inferiores as de Asuka quando estava enferma, se Mana tentasse entrar num EVA de verdade havia uma grande chance dela ser absorvida pelo mesmo... absorvida como um... cilindro permanente? Por Deus! Voltou a olhar a foto, a menina lhe era familiar... muito familiar, agora que observava a menina se parecia muito com... Yui Ikari. Não era Albina como Rei Ayanami, mas lembrava em boa parte Yui Ikari, lembrava mais que Rei... muito mais. Ritsuko levou as mãos à cabeça num gesto desesperado, como se assim pudesse organizar os pensamentos. Mana é inútil como piloto, mas a NERV tentava segura-la com unhas e dentes... estava acontecendo de novo... pegou o celular e aguardou impaciente a voz solicita lhe atender

Akagi-sama, bom dia! Posso ajuda-la? – Maya Ibuki sempre fora solicita, seu braço direito entre os três tenentes da NERV.

Faça o levantamento de tudo acerca de Yui Ikari e do incidente da Absorção. Estarei aí em uma hora...

A doutora ergueu-se com seus movimentos calculados, seguindo para o banheiro com sua falsa segurança tentando não lembrar das palavras dele ali algumas horas atrás. Despiu-se perdida em pensamentos e ligou o chuveiro sem prestar atenção na água que lhe caia pelo corpo. Tinha de ser racional, e montar argumentos convincentes para despachar aquela ninfetinha de volta para o buraco de onde saíra na Alemanha, sem parecer uma paranóica ciumenta que estava antecipando coisas que nem aconteceram... era apenas uma medida preventiva. Isso mesmo, centrou seu pensamento nestas palavras mais um pouco "apenas uma medida preventiva"... a garota é inocente... ainda. Tinha de tomar cuidado, o ciúme enlouqueceu sua mãe, sabia disso, tinha de controlar isso, sempre fora racional... Ritsuko tentava ignorar as mãos levemente tremulas enquanto depositava nelas uma quantidade exagerada de shampo sem dar-se conta da força com a qual apertava a embalagem. As poucas horas de sono pareciam não afetar seu raciocínio, apesar do corpo estar cansado, sua mente trabalhava em velocidade espantosa, cheia de possibilidades infundadas e auto comiseração, coisas das quais não precisava...

Vamos lá Ritsuko Akagi, deixe a água levar isso embora e pense friamente, daqui uma hora você terá bases concretas para se livrar daquela pirralha, e Misato foi bem clara quando disse que não permitiria que Mana pilotasse... está tudo bem... – continuou repetindo para si mesma as ultimas palavras como um mantra.

Makoto olhava para a pasta que compilara, sua ansiedade o fazia ter vontade de ler tudo novamente, mas ele sabia que estava tudo ali. Deixou a pasta dentro de um envelope de circulação interna, na mesa da Major. Ali tinha todos os dados necessários para a reunião que se seguiria no horário do almoço. O tenente seguiu para seu posto, sem conseguir evitar um bocejo. Estava cansado, passara boa parte da noite fazendo aquele serviço extra para a Major, numa tentativa de melhorar sua imagem com ela, com toda certeza uma delicadeza que aquele cafajeste de segunda jamais saberia fazer por ela. Olhou no relógio, a Doutora Ritsuko já havia chego, estava com a Tenente Ibuki na sala dela à mais de meia hora, mas nada da Major ainda, Misato nunca fora pontual, mas estava mais de uma hora e meia atrasada.

A sala de reuniões era fria, o ar condicionado garantia que o ar permanecesse gelado, e a grande mesa escura com as cadeiras de metal estofado parecia contribuir para isso. Sentado na ponta da mesa estava o Comandante Ikari, ele apoiava os cotovelos na mesa e mantinha os dedos trançados entre si, observando insistente a porta. Ao seu lado Fuyutsuki permanecia em pé, com as mãos nas costas lhe falando sobre os últimos detalhes do teste que fora feito no dia anterior. O olhar de Gendou desviou-se da porta para o centro da mesa, onde um grande folha de Parreira vermelha cobria parcialmente a inscrição NERV. Circundado pelo lema da organização "Enquanto Deus estiver no Céu, na Terra tudo estará bem" teve uma vontade súbita de rir, mas não o fez. Apenas deixou um sorriso cínico crescer em seus lábios conforme pensava na ironia daquilo tudo, saiu de seu torpor quando uma prancheta pousou sobre a mesa fazendo um barulho incomodo.

Não tinha ouvido você entrar Akagi... – Ritsuko se acomodou em sua cadeira com a tenente Maya Ibuki atrás de si

Percebi, estava compenetrado demais para ter notado. - a Doutora mantinha o tom impessoal, com um aceno de cabeça cumprimentou Fuyutsuki e o silencio voltou a imperar. E no silencio aguardaram por mais uma hora, com Ritsuko olhando de quando em quando no relógio e deixando um resmungo baixo escapar. Até que o silencio foi quebrado por passadas rápidas e nervosas. Ritsuko virou os olhos assim que notou serem duas passadas rápidas e nervosas, não que fosse surpreendente, mas eles precisavam deixar tão óbvio?

Major Katsuragi Misato se apresentando senhor – A Major bateu continência na porta da sala de reunião, tentava parecer séria mas notava-se o nervosismo. Kaji parou atrás dela a gravata bem colocada deixava claro que não foi ele quem fez o nó, e o sorriso amarelo enquanto passava a mão na nuca de forma pouco à vontade deixava bem claro que fora ele quem a atrasou...

Está atrasada em uma hora e... – Gendou olhou para Fuyutsuki que lhe mostrou o relógio prontamente – dezessete minutos, não me faça perder mais tempo, tome seu lugar e comecemos logo isso...

Kaji nem sequer disse nada apenas se sentou na mesa de frente para Ritsuko, Misato sentou-se ao lado direito da Doutora enquanto Fuyutsuki tomava lugar ao lado de Kaji e a Tenente Ibuki ao lado esquerdo da loira.

É vergonhoso estes testes. Como uma piloto não consegue nem 40 de sincronização num teste simples num coqpit simulado? Adoraria ouvir as desculpas que vocês duas tem para um resultado destes... – Gendou não alterou sua voz para falar.

Eu não permiti que o teste fosse realizado num EVA devido ao alto risco de rejeição. Mas a margem de erros do Coqpit simulado é mínima, portanto é terminante que Mana não irá pilotar. – a Major falava seriamente enquanto abria sua pasta com as pautas da reunião devidamente inscritas, tentando ignorar a perna de Kaji roçando na sua embaixo da mesa.

Você não tem poderes para decidir de "forma Terminante" Major Katsuragi, isso cabe a mim. – Gendou abriu olhou as próprias anotações. – e pelo que me consta, o teste foi realizado duas vezes nas mesmas condições, portanto a opinião da Doutora Akagi deveria ser levada em conta. E ela requeriu realizar o segundo teste num Coq Pit de uma Unidade.

Misato encarou Ritsuko séria com o canto dos olhos, a Doutora permanecia impassível, bebendo um gole de seu copo de água, o que irritou a Major. A loira porém ousou seu como calmamente na mesa e tomou para si a palavra de forma serena.

Como podem notar estes testes todos foram realizados em um Coq Pit simulado Japonês. Asuka também decai em suas taxas quando submetida a um Coq Pit Japonês, uma vez que foi criada na Alemanha e se acostumou a pensar em alemão. No entanto analisando o caso Suzuhara, acredito ser imprudente testarmos Mana em uma Unidade na atual circunstancia.

E ao que devemos esta mudança de opinião Doutora Akagi? – Gendou baixou o rosto olhando-a por cima das lentes de seus óculos. A luz fria da sala dava um tom perturbador para o semblante dele, com seus óculos refletindo parte da luz. Ritsuko deixou um sorriso lhe tomar o canto da boca, conforme pronunciou em alto e bom som

O caso Ikari me dissuadiu. – Ritsuko ignorou quando Gendou bateu a mão na mesa e prosseguiu, o comandante permaneceu em silencio mas seu semblante tornou-se taciturno. – Se bem me lembro o Caso Ikari já tem 11 anos de arquivamento...

E você não tem autorização para desarquivá-lo Akagi – Gendou falou com a voz baixa e raivosa, mas Ritsuko ignorou. Kaji apenas observava com o semblante sério, afinal em briga de cachorro grande, os gatos observam.

Na verdade tenho já que tudo pertinente a Doutora Naoko está sob minha Jurisdição, e ela quem arquivou o caso. Mas que torna o caso Ikari Relevante é, a Absorção de tecidos vivos pelas Unidades Evangelion, que acontecem quando existem determinadas pré-disposições.

Que seriam? – Katsuragi foi quem perguntou impaciente.

Uma taxa perfeita de sincronização, ou uma taxa abaixo do mínimo tolerável, ou seja abaixo de 30. Além de alguma afinidade genética com a Unidade que o Baquelite não possa isolar. Motivo este que nos impede de deixar Ayanami pilotar a Unidade-01 com freqüência...

Chega! – Gendou interrompeu de forma autoritária. – Não vou permitir conjecturas acerca de Rei e Yui. Á menos que você possa provar estas pré-disposições com dados concretos, Mana irá fazer seu teste amanha na Unidade-02.

Bem, tenho aqui um estudo de DNA de Ikari e Ayanami, que mostram a pré-disposição de ambas à Absorção na Unidade-01, assim como um estudo detalhado de Shinji e suas semelhanças genéticas com Ayanami.

Reunião encerrada! Mana ficará na reserva por enquanto, encaminharei para todos aqui, uma cópia das pautas pendentes e amanha continuaremos. Estão todos dispensados com exceção da Akagi. – Gendou foi claro, e esperou que todos saíssem, inclusive Fuyutsuki. – Por que remexeu neste lixo?

Estava sendo eficiente com meu trabalho, apenas isso. – Ritsuko o encarou levantando-se da cadeira e sentando-se na mesa com as pernas cruzadas. – Posso te fornecer outro piloto, mais eficiente que Mana, e mais aprimorado que Rei. Um piloto Geneticamente estável que não precisará ser substituído com tanta facilidade quanto Ayanami.

Não fale de Rei como se fosse uma peça sobressalente – Gendou se aproximou parando bem em frente à doutora, e observando-a tentando decifrar na expressão séria dela algo que pudesse ajuda-lo a entender. – Você quer algo de mim, e está jogando pesado para conseguir, não vai me dar um Piloto de mãos beijadas apenas por ser uma boa pessoa.

Ritsuko ergueu seu olhar para ele, encarando-o nos olhos, ignorando as lentes que refletiam para ela sua imagem levemente distorcida pela luz. Ignorou a frieza do olhar dele, assim como a forma impassível que ele mantinha seu corpo parado próximo dela. Gendou não queria desviar o olhar, mas começou a sentir-se incomodado, a sensação de nudez era palpável, um leve tremor lhe subiu pela espinha e mesmo querendo não foi capaz de desviar o olhar dos olhos dela. Quando ela entreabriu os lábios para puxar o ar antes de começar a falar ele captou cada detalhe, o som da voz dela era impossível de se ignorar, naquele momento. Sempre achou fascinante a forma como ela poderia ser fria quando estava acuada, Ritsuko era uma mulher de muitas faces, e ele gostava de vê-la alternando entre elas...

Rei é um objeto descartável, você sabe disso melhor que ninguém, minha mãe a criou para este fim, e isso não mudou ao longo dos anos, uma casca vazia e sem alma que tenta emular uma morta sem sucesso. Posso tolerar você brincar com sua bonequinha, defeituosa e instável, que não sobreviveria mais de 3 anos sem minha interferência, mas quero ganhar algo com isso. Mana é perfeita, Katsuragi ainda não sabe disso, ela ainda não ligou os pontos, mas fará isso rapidamente se eu der para ela as dicas certas, e daí você terá o exercito japonês contra você, sabe disso, não é?

E o que me impediria de sumir com sua amiga?

Kaji, ele trabalha para a SEELE, sei disso desde que ele chegou da Alemanha, e não sou idiota a ponto de acreditar que a SEELE aprovaria o projeto do Cilindro Falso se soubesse como ele é produzido.

E o que me impediria de sumir com você?

Somos amantes a tantos anos, se você não precisasse de mim, já teria me descartado, e eu vou garantir para que meus serviços sejam necessários por muito tempo.

Até ontem estava mendigando amor – Gendou não escondeu que se comprazia com a atitude dela, não esperava que Ritsuko o desafiasse assim.

Hoje eu estou exigindo – ela pousou as mãos nos ombros dele deslizando-as pelo pescoço e nuca afundando os dedos nos cabelos negros dele. – Te forneço um piloto novo, melhor que Shinji – ele investiu tentando beija-la mas ela se afastou um pouco – mais habilidoso que Asuka – Gendou tentou beija-la a segunda vez mas ela lhe virou o rosto, sem evitar um sorriso de vitória, sabia bem que ele não lhe era tão indiferente quanto queria ser, é uma questão de abordagem.- e este piloto será mais resistente que Rei, poderá sobreviver sem minha interferência freqüente. Um piloto que possa pilotar qualquer Unidade...

Você acha possível, fazer uma Rei aprimorada assim? – ele inclinou-se sobre ela fazendo-a inclinar-se para traz, enquanto passava sua mão enluvada envolta da cintura dela, segurando-a para deixa-la mais confortável.

Depende de o quão cooperativo você possa ser, e agora eu quero aquele beijo, e aquele gozo prometidos...

Misato estava irritada, andando de um lado para outro na sala. Kaji se sentava na cadeira dela, normalmente ela deveria estar bem mais calma.

Sequer tive voz ativa, aquilo não foi uma reunião, foi uma discussão dos dois!

Calma, Ritsuko pelo visto conseguiu aquilo que você também queria. Mana não vai entrar numa Unidade. – Misato o fulminou com o olhar, o que o fez calar-se.

Sim conseguiu, e deixou bem claro que eu não sei de nada que se passa aqui, não sou idiota, sei muito bem que existe algo muito errado na NERV, os meus registros apenas dizem que Yui morreu durante o teste piloto no EVA 01, mas eu vi Shinji quase ser absorvido! – Misato passou a mão rápida pela mesa pegando a primeira coisa que encontrou, espatifando em seguida uma caneca vazia contra a parede. – Aquelas crianças correm risco de vida, e eu sou responsável por elas! Rei não deveria ter sobrevivido á Ramiel! Ela sequer estava em condições de andar quando Sachiel atacou!

E o que você sugere como resposta á isso?

A NERV está usando manipulação genética em Rei... é a única coisa que eu consigo pensar. Ritsuko tem recursos para isso, você viu como ela parou Ireul usando apenas o Gaspar, só não quero acreditar que ela seria fria o suficiente para tentar.

Kaji começou a ficar ansioso, ela tinha mais razão do que gostaria, e mais do que acreditava ter. Estava tão perto... ele se levantou e num impulso a abraçou impedindo que ela arremessasse mais alguma coisa contra a parede, esperou que ela ficasse imóvel, podia sentir o batimento cardíaco descompassado pela raiva.

-Por favor, se acalme, confie em você, confie no que você já sabe, vamos manter Mana longe do conhecimento de Shinji e Asuka, vou dar um jeito de conseguir os dados que você precisa para tirar suas conclusões de forma coerente. Mas por enquanto não se arrisque.


End file.
